The Call Of The Tattoos
by cokabi
Summary: its about my fanfiction of fatal frame 3 the tormented. i have changed a lil bit from fatal frame that i changed the way main character defeat the ghost to make it more dramatic and i'm really sorry for everyone who cannot read indonesian language, hey that's what google translate for :D hope u guys like it ps : if u get "king" when translating in english, its "rei" (name)
1. Chapter 1

**The Call OF The Tattoos**

-PART 1-

***Just Dream?***

"Rei! Awaaaaaas!"

"Whooooaaaa~"

#BRAAAKKKKK!#

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Dimulai dari tragedy ini, sampai saat akhir nanti.

Gemericik air mulai berjatuhan di wajahku. Semakin lama semakin banyak. Hujan mulai turun dan semakin deras. Aku mencoba menyadarkan diriku…

"Aduh….." Kataku sambil meraba belakang kepalaku.

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Sebuah jalanan sepi dilereng pegunungan lengkap dengan hutan dan hujan deras. Ku terdiam. Hingga perhatianku terpusat pada mobilku yang sudah rusak dan terbalik di pinggir jalan.

Mataku terbelalak. Aku segera berdiri dan berusaha menghampirinya…

"Yuu? Uh….Yuu?" kataku sambil berjalan kearah mobil itu.

Aku terduduk dekat mobil itu. Aku melihat sesosok lelaki yang kukenal sejak lama sebagai rekan kerja sekaligus pacarku terbaring kaku di dalam rongsokan itu.

"YUUUUUUUU!"

Tak kusangka, orang yang baru setahun kukenal dan kusayang harus pergi secepat itu.

Dua tahun telah berlalu semenjak kecelakaan itu. Aku sudah kembali bekerja bersama rekan baruku.

Sebelumnya,Namaku Rei 23 tahun dan Seorang Jurnalis muda. Aku bekerja bersama Miku Hinasaki, seorang gadis berumur 20 tahun.

Kami selalu pergi ke tempat lokasi kejadian untuk mencari berita dan memuatnya dalam Koran. Memang…,Dulu aku selalu bekerja bersama Yuu. Dia selalu menuntunku agar tidak lalai dan tetap melakukan pekerjaanku dengan semestinya.

Yuu…..

"Rei?Reiiii?"

"Ah?Iyaa?" Suara Miku membuyarkan lamunanku….

"Sudah saatnya kita pergi. Aku akan memindahkan peralatan ke mobil"

"Oh Okey…5 menit lagi okay?"

"Okay Rei…" Kata Miku sambil membawa kotak berisikan file dan kameranya.

Kami sedang mencari sumber berita di sebuah rumah tua bekas kebakaran. Aku dengar rumah ini dihantui.

Aku mulai mengambil beberapa sudut rumah untuk di foto.

*Click* *Click*

Hembusan angin menerpa rambutku. Arahnya dari sebuah lorong di ujung kamar. Aku terdiam. Entah mengapa aku harus mengambil beberapa foto di lorong itu.

Perlahan-lahan kuarahkan kameraku. Setelah beberapa saat kufokuskan kameraku, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara.

*Criiiiiiing~*

Aku mendengar suara lonceng kecil tepat setelah kusadari ada sesosok pria di ujung lorong itu. Pria itu mirip….Yuu…

Tanpa berfikir panjang aku segera berlari. Aku yakin itu adalah Yuu. Lorong itu tampak bersinar. Aku terus berlari sampai akhirnya aku sampai di ujung lorong. Lalu secercah sinar muncul sangat terang sampai menggelapkan pandanganku.

Aku mencoba membuka kedua mataku. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu berjatuhan dari langit.

"Ini…Salju?"

Ya…Salju berjatuhan dari langit namun tidak kurasakan dinginnya sama sekali. Lalu, Aku melihat sekelilingku namun tampak gelap. Sampai akhirnya, Aku menemukan sebuah gerbang besar yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah rumah adat jepang yang terlihat sangat tua dan sudah tak terurus.

"Di…..dimana aku?" Kataku terbata-bata.

Aku penasaran dengan rumah adat jepang tua yang berada di hadapanku hingga kuputuskan untuk memasuki rumah itu. Seperti yang kuduga, Tidak ada orang sama sekali di dalam.

"Permisiiiiii…..Apakah ada orang didalaaam?"

Aku sengaja berteriak untuk mengetahui apakah ada orang atau tidak namun berulang kali aku berteriak ternyata sama sekali tidak ada jawaban.

Aku mencoba berjalan memasuki rumah itu. Hingga akhirnya aku melihat Yuu muncul di ujung ruangan sambil berjalan memasuki pintu geser (pintu adat jepang).

"Yuu?" Kataku sambil mengejarnya. Lalu aku memasuki pintu itu dan aku sampai di sebuah taman kecil. Aku melihat Yuu berjalan memutari taman itu dan memasuki pintu di ujung taman itu.

"Yuu?Tunggu!"

Aku berlari mengikutinya namun aku terhenti di pertengahan taman. Sesosok gadis kecil mengenakan Yukata putih-merah muncul di hadapanku.

"Selamat datang Priest" katanya sambil menundukkan badan tanda hormat.

Gadis kecil itu terlihat putih pucat namun gadis itu tersenyum manis. Belum sempat aku bertanya tempat apa ini, tiba-tiba gadis kecil itu lenyap.

Aku terdiam.

"Kemana gadis kecil itu pergi? Tidak mungkin lenyap begitu saja….."

*Criiing~*

Suara lonceng kecil itu kembali terdengar. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan gadis tadi dan berjalan menuju pintu di ujung taman tersebut.

Lalu aku sampai di sebuah jalan setapak dengan sebuah kuil besar dan tua di ujungnya. Aku melihat Yuu tampak berdiri menungguku di atas kuil tersebut.

"Yuu! Tunggu aku!" kataku sambil berlari kearah Yuu.

Yuu melihatku dengan tatapan kosong. Belum sempat aku sampai ke dekat Yuu tiba-tiba sesosok wanita tua yang mengenakan topeng dan terbalut yukata putih-ungu berjalan menembus badanku.

Badanku terasa lemas dan aku melihat wanita tua itu berbalik dan menatapku.

"Kau sudah datang Priest…..Mari kita mulai" Kata wanita tua itu dengan nada menyeramkan.

Aku tersadar dan melihat tubuhku terbaring di tengah jalan setapak itu. Tubuhku terbalut sehelai kain besar yang sangat berat sehingga aku tidak bisa bergerak.

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok gadis kecil yang kutemui tadi,namun kali ini ada 4 orang gadis yang serupa. Mereka membawa sebuah palu dan paku yang sangat besar.

Lalu gadis-gadis itu berjalan ke arahku dan menempati posisi di dekat kedua tangan dan kakiku.

"Hey! Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Hey!"

Wajah mereka tampak pucat dan salah satu dari mereka menangis.

Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya dan aku mulai menjerit.

Para gadis itu mulai mengangkat palu mereka.

"Tidaaak! Jangan Lakukaaaaan! Tidaaak!" Jeritku

"Lakukan!" perintah wanita itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Tidaaaaaak!" jeritku sambil memejamkan mata.

Palu itu mulai bergerak kearah paku-paku yang sudah diarahkan ke kedua tangan dan kakiku.

*TINGGG~!*

Aku membuka mataku. Pemandangan menyeramkan tadi telah hilang dan berganti dengan pemandangan kamarku.

"Hanya mimpi?Namun terasa begitu nyata…."

Aku duduk di samping ranjang sambil memegang kepalaku.

"Hufft…..kenapa harus ada Yuu? Apa hubungan Yuu dengan Gadis-gadis dan wanita tua itu? Apakah ini benar-benar hanya mimpi?" Pikirku sambil masih tidak percaya….

~TO BE CONTINUED TO PART 2~


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

-The Call-

Pagi itu aku menceritakan semua kepada miku, yang kebetulan tinggal serumah denganku.. Miku meyakinkan aku bahwa itu semua hanyalah mimpi dan dia meminta ijin untuk mencari sumber berita baru..

Pagi itu, sekitar pukul 10, aku kembali turun ke lantai bawah.. Aku melihat sebuah memo kecil dari miku bertuliskan

"Rei, aku sudah membuatkan pancake aku letakkan di atas meja, hangatkan selama 30 detik, oh iya jangan lupa mencetak foto rumah kemarin"

Ampuuun, miku sudah seperti mamaku haha.. Maklum aku memang orangnya agak berantakan, dan tomboy.. Bisa dilihat dari gaya rambutku yang potong pendek dan tomboy. . .

Setelah aku memakan pancake ku, aku segera menuju ruang cuci film.. Ku mencuci beberapa foto hasil rumah kebakaran kemarin.. Sekilas aku teringat foto lorong rumah itu. . .

Dengan cepat kucari film foto itu dan kucuci..

Sesuai dugaan, foto itu terlihat agak buram, dn sesosok pria mirip Yuu itu memang terlihat berdiri di lorong rumah itu..

Dengan segera aku menelpon miku dan menyuruhnya pulang, Sesampainya di rumah, aku menjelaskan semua kepada miku, miku terdiam.. Dia tidak dapat berkata kata lagi. . . Wajahnya tampak pucat..

"Miku? Ada apa?" Kataku.

"Eh? Tidak, tidak apa2 rei. . . Aku mau ke kamar sebentar ya. ." Kata miku sambil naik ke kamarnya..

Aku yakin.. Pasti mimpi kemarin ada kaitannya dengan Yuu.. Tapi apa?

Malam harinya, aku terbaring di ranjangku.. Memikirkan bagaimana caranya mencari koneksi antara kematian Yuu dan rumah tua tersebut..

Hari semakin larut, dan aku pun tertidur lelap di tempat tidurku..

Tepat sesuai dugaanku..

Aku kembali ke dalam rumah tua tersebut.. Kali ini aku terbangun di taman rumah dan terdapat pohon yang sangat besar di tengahnya..

"Taman ini . . ." Kataku sambil memegang kepalaku.. Aku menyadari bahwa di tanganku ada sebuah lentera biru yang menyala. .

Belum sempat aku memandang sekitarku, tiba tiba . . .

*cring* *cring*

Suara lonceng itu terdengar kembali, aku segera melihat ke segala arah untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut..

"Yuu? Dimana kamu?" Kataku sambil melihat sekelilingku..

Sampai akhirnya kutemukan Yuu.. Tepat di jendela lantai 2 yang terbuka. . . Yuu masih menatapku dengan wajah pucat dan tatapan kosong. . .

"Yuu. . Sudah cukup. . Aku mohon..."

Yuu memalingkan muka dan menutup jendela itu. . .

Tanpa pikir panjang lgi, aku segera berlari memasuki rumah itu. .

Sesampainya di dalam, semua terasa gelap.. Beruntung aku tetap menggenggam lenteraku.. Semua tampak samar.. Perabotan kuno, lengkap bersama hiasan jepang kuno, menghiasi tembok rumah itu, sayang sudah rusak dan berdebu..

Aku tidak lagi mendengar suara lonceng itu.. Semua sepi..

Aku mencoba mencari jalan untuk naik ke lantai atas.. Namun yang ada hanya lorong panjang dan ruangan besar.. Aku berjalan menelusuri lorong tersebut..

Di ujung lorong tersebut, aku menemukan sebuah ruangan besar dengan tungku kuno di tengahnya..

aku memandang sekitarku. . Semua tetap berdebu, dan beberapa genteng rusak sehingga salju berjatuhan ke dalam..

Aku mencoba mengangkat lenteraku agar bisa melihat seisi ruangan.. Di pinggir ruangan itu terdapat sebuah tangga yang besar..

"Mungkin aku lebih baik segera naik ke atas" pikirku..

Aku segera berjalan menaiki tangga tersebut.. Hembusan angin dari genteng yang berlubang itu mengenai tubuhku..

Kali ini aku bisa merasakan dinginnya salju itu mengenai sekujur tubuhku..

Belum sempat ku menapakkan kaki di ujung tangga tersebut, sesosok wanita dengan pakaian lusuh berlari di depanku..

"Pergiiii sana! Tinggalkan aku!" Katanya sambil berlari memasuki pintu di ujung ruangan..

"Hey? Hey! Tunggu. . . Kamu siapa?" Teriakku..

Aku memutuskan untuk mengejar wanita itu.. Tiba tiba pintu itu terkunci..

Aku berusaha mengetuk pintu itu

"Hey! Kau di dalam? Bukakan pintunya.. Aku tidak akan melukaimu.." Kataku

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.. Aku tetap berusaha mengetuk namun tidak ada jawaban jga..

Ruangan itu hanya ada 1 pintu dan tangga untuk pergi ke ruangan besar

sebelumnya..

Aku terpaksa memilih mencari jalan lain.. Sewaktu aku membalikkan badan..

*cring* *cring*

Aku terdiam..

Terdapat sebuah kain menyerupai kertas di atas kakiku..

"Haah.. Huuft.. Tenang Rei, itu hanyalah sebuah kertas" pikirku..

Aku mengambil kertas tersebut. .

Kertas itu bertuliskan " R" namun dengan huruf jepang kuno..

"Ayah? Apa maksudnya?"

Aku terlahir tanpa seorang ayah, dan ibuku meninggal saat aku masih sangat kecil. Sehingga membuatku agak bingung dengan kertas itu..

Aku memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam saku celanaku dan menuju ruangan bawah..

Baru kusadari ternyata ada sebuah pintu tepat di bawah tangga itu.. Hembusan angin mulai terasa lagi, namun kali ini semakin keras..

Bisa kurasakan dan kudengar suara ranting pohon yang tertiup angin, membuat rumah itu semakin menakutkan..

Dengan cepat aku segera berlari menuju pintu tersebut.. Namun, saat kusentuh gagang pintunya.. Semuanya hening.. Tidak ada suara angin dan ranting yang berjatuhan lagi..  
Sesaat sebelum aku mencoba membukanya, sebuah suara merdu namun menyeramkan, masuk ke dalam telingaku..

"Kau.. Kah... Itu? Hi.. Hiroshi?"

Aku terdiam.. Matakku terbelalak memandangi pintu tersebut... Keringatku bercucuran.. Saat aku mencoba untuk menengok kebelakang..

Ternyata . . .Tidak ada siapa siapa. . .

Jantungku berdegup kencang. . Keringatku semakin banyak.. Aku memandangi ruangan itu.. Memang tidak ada apa apa..

"Huuft tenang Rei.. Hanya khayalanmu.."

Setelah menenangkan diri beberapa saat, aku berbalik ke arah pintu tersebut..

Aku menggenggam gagang pintu itu. . Mencoba untuk membukanya..

"A. . Yah. . . Ada. . Di.. . Mana?. . ."

Suara lain muncul kembali.. Dan aku yakin. . Suara it terdengar sangat jelas. . . Aku gemetaran. . Sesaat stelah aku mendengar suara itu, "Aaaaaaaaaaa! " Teriakku. Aku menengok kebawahku.

Sesosok gadis kecil dengan wajah pucat dan berdarah darah muncul di bawahku..

Bayangan putih muncul melingkari leherku.. Aku semakin ketakutan dan tetap menjerit. .

"Hi. . Roshi? Di. . . Mana?"

Sesosok wanita dengan rambut panjang sebahu yang mengenakan kimono muncul di belakangku sambil merangkul leherku..

Aku mendorong diriku menjauh dari pintu hingga terjatuh.. Aku melihat 2 sosok itu menghilang dan muncul kembali di hadapanku.. Semakin lama semakin dekat..

" Pergi kalian! Pergi!" Jeritku sambil menutup mataku..

Wajah mereka berubah, mata dan mulutnya menjadi hitam dan membesar.. Mereka melayang layang mendekatiku..

Aku menjerit sambil menutup mataku.. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kejadian berikutnya apa yang akan tejadi..

Sampai akhirnya, tiba tiba lenteraku menyala terang. . .

Kedua sosok itu tampak kesakitan..

"Huh? Ada apa ini?" Kataku kebingungan. .

Aku menggunakan kesempatan itu, aku segera berlari menuju pintu itu saat kedua sosok gaib itu masih tertahan kesakitan..

Aku tiba di sebuah lorong panjang dan gelap.. Aku ingat lorong ini tempat pertama aku datang ke rumah ini..

Aku berlari berusaha menuju pintu rumah besar tersebut.. Namun tanpa kusadari, kakiku tersandung suatu benda dan membuatku terjatuh keras.. Aku segera melihat kebelakang..

Aku melihat sosok wanita yang menggunakan baju lusuh tadi..

aku berusaha menahan sakit dan ketakutanku..

Wanita itu tampak panik sambil menangis.. Dan dia juga berbicara sendiri dalam bahasa jepang sangat cepat hingga tak sempat kumengerti..

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya..

"Hey? Kamu tidak ap. . . .

"Whoaaaaa!"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan pertanyaanku, wanita itu menjerit dan berlari ke arah dalam rumah tersebut..

"Hey! Hey! Jangan pergi..." Kataku

Percuma sepertinya, dia sudah menghilang.. Aku melihat dia menjatuhkan kertas di dekatku..

Segera aku mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya.. Isinya sebuah copian passport yang terlihat modern dengan nama "Yoshino T. . . ." Nama belakangnya tertutup bekas terbakar..

"Ini? Passport?bagaimana bisa ada dsni?" Pikirku

Belum sempat ku selesai berpikir, tiba tiba nafasku sesak.. Aku mencoba memasukkan kertas itu ke kantong celanaku lagi..

Aku terdiam.. suasana tiba tiba terasa begitu sunyi. .

Pandanganku tak bisa luput dari sosok yang berdiri di ujung lorong tersebut..

Sesosok wanita dengan kulit biru tua, dan badannya dipenuhi coretan seperti tato..

"Hah.. Haah.. si.. Siapa?.. Haah" kataku sambil berusaha memperbaiki nafasku..

Wanita itu berjalan.. Tanpa berkata kata.. Lilin lilin di sekitarnya padam.. Meninggalkan lorong di belakangnya menjadi tak terlihat. . .

"Huuf.. Haah.."

Badanku tidak dapat bergerak.. Kakiku gemetaran, nafasku sesak.. Semua terasa sunyi.. Aku dapat merasakan suara tidak keluar dari bibirku..

Wanita itu berjalan kemudian semua lilin di lorong itu padam.. Menyisakan lilin di tempatku sampai pintu keluar..

Aku terdiam. . .

Pandanganku terpaku pada lorong yang tadinya remang remang, sekarang sama skali tak terlihat lagi..

Sosok itu muncul dengan cepat. . . Tepat di depan wajahku..

Wajahnya penuh dengan coretan tato, dan matanya yang terbuka lebar berwarna kuning dan besar..

"AAAAAAa!" Teriakku..

Aku bergegas untuk berlari menuju pintu keluar itu. . .

Wanita itu mengejarku..

Aku berlari sambil melihat kebelakang untuk mengetahui apakah ia masih mengejarku..

Aku dapat melihat, sosok itu tak memakai baju, hanya yukata bagian bawah, sedangkan tubuh bagian atas penuh tato... Tangannya terdapat lubang ckup besar begitu pula dengan kakinya..

Aku tetap berlari, berusaha menjauh darinya..

Ia tetap berusaha meraihku dengan tangannya..

Hingga sbelum sampai di pintu kluar, aku merasakan jari wanita itu menyentuh pundak kananku..

*cring* *cring*

Perlahan tpi pasti, aku dapat mendengar suara samar dari sosok itu..

"Biarkan. . . Aku. . . Tidur. . .se. . Lamanya"

*cring*

Aku terbangun dari tidurku.. Hari sudah siang dan saat aku dapat melihat, diriku telah kembali ke kamarku. . .

Aku teringat akan kata kata yang terakhir kudengar..

"Biarkan aku tidur selamanya?" Pikirku..

Tiba tiba pundak kananku terasa sakit.. Aku melihat bercak hitam mulai muncul dan menyebar di pundak kananku seperti tato..

"Aaaaaargh!" Jeritku kesakitan. .

Tato itu berhenti menyebar pada lengan kananku. .

"Haah haah.." Kataku menahan sakit itu..

Tato itu menyala kemudian menghilang..

"Haah.. Apa ini? Haah.." Kataku..

Tato itu hilang seketika, begitu pula dengan rasa sakitnya. . . Aku mencoba memegang kepalaku. . . Dan sesaat sbelum aku bangun, 2 buah kertas terjatuh dari dalam kantong celanaku. . .

"Hm? Apa ini?" Kataku sambil meraih kertas itu. . .

"A. . .Apa? Ti. . Tidak mungkin!" Kataku sambil menutup mulutku..

Kertas bertuliskan "FATHER" dan sebuah copian passport itu. . .ada di genggaman tanganku. . .

Tidak mungkin. . .

To be continue part 3  
"The Tattoos"


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

-The tattoos-

*shower*

air hangat itu membasahi dari rambut hingga kakiku.. Aku tertunduk sambil membasahi kepalaku dengan air tersebut..

"Rumah itu nyata.. Wanita itu nyata.. Sosok ibu dan anak itu nyata.. Berarti. . . . Yuu. . . Juga . . ."

Dengan cepat ku mengambil handuk dan memakai bajuku..

"Miku! Mikuuu~" kataku..

"Sebentar Rei. . ." Jawabnya..

Karena tidak sabar menunggu, aku melanjutkan pembicaraanku..

"Kamu ingat soal rumah tua yang ada di dalam mimpiku kan?"

Miku berjalan menuruni tangga sampai berada di depanku..

"Rei. . . Untuk kesekian kalinya akan kukatakan. ."

"Lihat ini. . . Kemarin malam aku bermimpi di rumah itu dan mendapatkan 2 kertas ini. . Lihat ini.. ."

Aku dapat melihat wajah miku yang kebingungan..

"Aku tahu kamu pasti kebingungan, namun aku ingin kamu mencari tahu tentang passport ini.. Cek ID pass nya beserta namanya. . Dan kabari aku kalau kmu menemukan sesuatu. ."

"Siap bos!" Kata miku smbil tersenyum manis. . .

"Oke aku mau ke atas sbentar" kataku

Aku terduduk di atas ranjangku.. Kunyalakan komputerku dan mulai mencari informasi tentang rumah itu..

"Rumah tua terbakar, tidak. . . Rumah kuil tua ambruk, tidak . . . Hmm. . Pasti ada yang relevan dengan rumah itu.." Kataku sambil mengusap kepalaku

Aku mencoba mencari lagi dan lagi. . . Aku mencari tentang kuil di dalam rumah. . Sosok ibu dan anak yang ditinggal ayah. . . Sampai wanita penuh tato tersebut. .

Hingga aku menemukan sebuah link suggestion "Pendeta bertato" namun sesaat aku mengekliknya, ternyata membawaku ke link gambar..

Aku melihat lihat isi link tersebut. . .

"Kenapa isinya pria kekar dan bertato semua?" Pikirku bingung

Namun akhirnya perhatianku terfokus kepada sebuah foto kecil dengan latar warna hitam putih bergambarkan seorang gadis kecil berkimono putih dan bawahan biru tua, yang membawa sebuah lentera...

Aku mencoba mencari sumber foto gadis kecil itu, dan akhirnya aku sampai pada sebuah artikel kuno yang berjudul.. "The manor of sleep" sebuah cerita legenda tua...

Aku membungkukkan badanku, tertarik oleh judul tersebut. . . Mataku bergerak mengikuti paragraf2 bacaan tersebut.

"Rumah yang ditinggali sebuah keluarga bernama Kuze. . . Habis terbakar, semua anggota keluarga meninggal. ."

Konon katanya, rumah dan keluarga itu telah terkutuk akibat ritual gelap yang mereka lakukan. . .

"Hmm. . . Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Yuu?" Pikirku

kutukan itu terus berlanjut, meskipun rumah itu sudah tidak ada, namun beberapa orang sempat mengaku berada di rumah tua itu. . .

Namun, setiap orang yang mengaku pernah bermimpi masuk ke dalam rumah itu selalu meninggal secara mengenaskan dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi tinta hitam . .

"Tinta hitam? Meninggal? Bermimpi?"

*cring*

"aaaaargh!" Jeritku bersamaan dengan rasa sakit di pundakku..

Tato di tubuhku muncul kembali.. Kali ini sedikit menyebar ke arah lengan. . .

"Mikuu! Aaaargh! Tolong!" Teriakku sambil menahan sakit. . .

tiba tiba suara aneh muncul di dalam pikiranku..

"Saatnya.. Kembali. . . Priest. . . Kutukanmu. . . Sudah mulai. . . Menyebar"

"Aaarggh!" Jeritku semakin keras

Aku mencoba berdiri, namun rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi jadi, akhirnya sampai membuatku terjatuh ke kasur. . .

*cring* *cring*

"uumh.." Kataku sambil meraba keningku. . .

Belum sempat kusadarkan diri, suara aneh itu muncul kembali..

"Kutukan. . . Menyebar. . . Ritual. . . Harus dijalankan. ."

Tato di tubuhku muncul, namun aku tidak merasakan sakitnya lagi. . .

Akhirnya aku dapat melihat jelas, tato itu bergambar mirip ular, dengan hiasan abstrak di sekitarnya. . .

"Kutukan? Tato ini? Kutukan?" Kataku. . .

Aku melihat gerbang besar rumah tua itu. . .

"Kalian Mau apa?! Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa?" Teriakku...

Aku menjatuhkan diriku di antara tanah bersalju tersebut. . . aku kembali menangis. . .

Suara aneh itu tidak muncul kembali. . . Aku terus berpikir, apa hubungan dengan aku dan Yuu? Kenapa harus aku?

To be continue part 4  
"The Lullaby"


	4. Chapter 4

The call of the tattoos

Part 4

-the lullaby-

aku terduduk di depan gerbang rumah itu. . . rumah itu tertutup bayangan salju yang semakin deras turunnya. .

"kenapa harus aku? Kenapa?" pikirku dalam hati

*cring*

Suara lonceng kecil yang sudah biasa kudengar berbunyi lagi di kepalaku. . dengan cepat ku mengangkat kepalaku. .

Aku melihat sebuah tangan tepat berada di depanku, aku memandangi tangan itu sambil perlahan melihat pemilik tangan itu. . . aku terdiam. . .

"Y. . .yuu. ." kataku perlahan

Wajah Yuu bersinar sinar, dan ia tersenyum. . .

Aku meneteskan air mata, aku segera berdiri dan ingin memeluknya. . .

Tiba tiba,

*cring cring*

Aku melihat wajah Yuu mulai terlihat pucat, tato yang mirip seperti milikku menjalar dari tangan sampai wajah Yuu. . .

"aaaaaaaaaaaaargh... Reiiiiii" jerit Yuu

"Yuu! Kmu kenapa? YUU!" kataku sambil memegang kedua tangannya

"aaargh!" jerit Yuu

Yuu mendorongku hingga terjatuh. . . ia tetap berteriak bersamaan dengan tato itu menyebar sampai seluruh wajahnya. . .

"Yuu! Tidaaak.."

Aku melihat sebuah bayangan berbentuk tangan muncul dari balik punggung Yuu, tangan itu merangkulnya dari belakang..

"YUU!" jeritku

Aku kembali berdiri dan mencoba meraih tangan Yuu, begitu pula Yuu yang berusaha meraih tanganku. . . namun, sesaat sebelum aku dapat meraihnya, sebuah bayangan berwujud wanita dengan rambut yang panjang muncul dari balik tubuh Yuu. . . ia menarik Yuu menjauh dariku dan kemudian menghilang ke dalam gerbang rumah itu. . .

"Yuu! "

Aku segera mendobrak masuk pintu rumah itu. . .

*cring*

Semua gelap dan sunyi, namun yang menangkap perhatianku ialah secercah cahaya biru yang menyala nyala di sebelah pintu masuk tersebut. . .

Sinar itu ternyata datang dari lentera biru yang dahulu aku jatuhkan saat aku diserang wanita misterius tersebut.

"lentera ini. . ."

Tiba tiba aku teringat akan foto gadis kecil yang membawa lentera tua saat mncoba mencari tahu tentang keberadaan rumah tua ini di net. . . aku mengangkat lentera itu dan melihat secara detail. . . lentera itu berbentuk segi enam, dengan ukiran seperti ular berwarna kuning pucat dengan sebuah lilin biru di dalamnya. . . aku dapat melihat sebuah ukiran kecil di bagian bawah lentera itu. . .

"Reika. . .Yuukishiro. . ." kataku mencoba membaca ukiran itu. .

*ting* . . .. *ting*

suara seperti benda logam yang dipukulkan mulai terdengar samar samar di telingaku. Perlahan lahan suara itu semakin jelas terdengar dan semakin keras. Udara di sekitarku tiba tiba menjadi sesak. . .

aku memegang dadaku sambil berusaha memperbaiki nafasku. Aku dapat mendengar sekumpulan suara yang membentuk seperti alunan syair atau lagu. . semakin lama suara itu semakin jelas. .

aku mencoba mencari sumber dari suara tersebut, akhirnya aku tiba di ruangan tengah, tempat dahulu aku pernah diserang. . aku menarik nafas panjang dan membuka pintu kayu itu secara perlahan. .

*cring* *cring*

Aku membuka pintu tersebut, aku terdiam kaku. . . ruangan itu berbeda. . sinar matahari dapat terliha menembus dari ventilasi kecil, perapian terlihat rapi dan apinya menyala. . seorang wanita berambut panjang dan mengenakan yukata hijau tua terlihat sedang membereskan sesuatu di pojok ruangan. . aku dapat melihat perut wanita itu buncit, seperti sedang mengandung. .

Tiba tiba seorang pria datang dari pintu tempat aku masuk tadi. . pria itu berdiri di sebelahku. . .

"pssst. . . Kirue?" kata pria itu berbisik

Wanita itu berbalik badan, aku kaget. . wanita itu wajahnya mirip sekali dengan sosok menyeramkan yang menyerangku kemarin. .

"Hiroshi? Sedang apa kau disini? Kamu tahu kan aturan di rumah ini laki laki dilarang berada di tempat ini!" kata wanita itu

Tiba tiba pria itu memeluknya dan meraba perut buncit wanita itu. .

"aku hanya ingin menengok kamu dan keadaan anak kita ini"

Kirue tampak terdiam dan tersenyum manis sambil memeluk hiroshi. Tiba tiba semuanya menjadi gelap, sekitarku berubah seketika menjadi malam hari. . . pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah keranjang kecil, dimana ada seorang bayi mungil yang sedang tertidur pulas. .

Aku dapat melihat wanita bernama Kirue itu sedang terduduk pucat sambil megaduk kayu bakar agak perapian itu tetap menyala. .

*Brak!*

Aku membalikkan badanku. . 2 orang pria berpakaian serba putih muncul sambil membawa pria yang bernama hiroshi masuk ke dalam ruangan. . hiroshi terlihat lemas dan berlumuran darah. . orang yang terakhir masuk membuatku terkaget sampai menutup mulutku. . ia adalah wanita yang dahulu berbicara denganku saat pertama kali bertemu. . tato di pundakku mulai terlihat kembali. .

"HIROSHIIIIIII..." jerit Kirue sambil terjatuh tepat di tempat dia berdiri. . .

Wanita tua itu menjambak rambut hiroshi sambil menegakkan kepalanya. . .

"Aturan di rumah ini... tidak ada lelaki selain pendeta yang boleh masuk" kata wanita tua itu. .

"Master Yashuu. . aku mohon. . ampunilah dia. . dia tidak tahu. ." kata Kirue sambil menangis dan menyembah wanita tua yang bernama Yashuu tersebut.

"Ki. .Rue. ."

"bawa pria ini ke rift. . . siapapun yang melanggar aturan di rumah ini, harus mati. ." kata Yashuu

"tidaaaaaaaaak! Hiroshiii!" jerit Kirue sambil berlari ke arah Yashuu.

Pria itu diseret keluar oleh kedua pendeta pria tersebut. . darah hiroshi berceceran di lantai ruangan itu, sampai di pintu. . disusul dengan Yashuu yang ikut keluar ruangan. .

Aku terdiam sambil menutup mulutku. .

*cring* *cring*

Keadaan ruangan itu berubah seketika. . aku memandangi pintu ruangan itu kembali menjadi berdebu dan turun salju dari lubang di genting tepat di atasnya. . . aku jga dapat melihat bekas darah yang terseret menuju pintu keluar. .

"apa apaan itu barusan? Tidak mungkin aku bermimpi di dalam mimpiku" pikirku

Namun belum sempat aku berpikir lebih jauh, aku mendengar suara isak tangis seorang wanita. . dengan cepat aku membalikkan badanku. . . aku dapat melihat wanita dengan kimono hijau tua tadi terduduk di depanku sambil menangis dan menutupi wajahnya. .

"ki. .Kirue?" kataku sambil perlahan ingin menepuk pundaknya. .

"hiks. .hi. . ro. .Shi. ." kata wanita itu sambil menangis. . .

Tiba tiba tanganku digenggam olehnya. . dia membuka tangannya dan tampak, wajah wanita itu pucat putih, dengan mata dan mulut yang terbuka lebar dan mengeluarkan darah. .

"HIROSHIIIIIIIII!" jerit Kirue sambil mencoba menarikku

"aaaaaaa. . . . tidaaaaaaak! Jangan!" jeritku sambil meronta mencoba melawan genggaman Kirue.

Tangan kirue elepaskan tanganku, dan berpindah menuju leherku. . . ia mulai mencekikku sambil tersenyum lebar. . .

"ma..ti kau.. Ku..ze.."kata Kirue. .

"uhuk.. Kirue. . lepaskan. . .uhuk"

Tiba tiba lentera biru di tanganku bersinar. . reflek aku mengangkat lentera itu ke dekat wajah Kirue. .

"aaaaaaaaaaaargh.." jerit kirue sambil melayang pergi. .

"uhuk. .uhuk . ."

Aku mencoba untuk berdiri, namun kakiku terasa lemas. .aku berpikir bahwa menggunakan lentera itu menghabiskan energiku. . aku segera mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk bangkit. . sambil memegangi kakiku. .

*ting* *ring*

Suara dentingan logam itu mulai terdengar lagi. . kali ini berasal dari ujung ruangan itu. .

Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku. . samnil menahan lemas kakiku. . aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan muncul dari balik pintu di ujung ruangan tersebut. .

Suara lagu yang mereka nyanyikan kini semakin jelas. .

"sleep. . priestess lie in peace. . . Sleep Priestess lie in peace. . . if the priestess wakes from her dreams. . ."

Begitulah sebagian lirik dari lagu yang mereka nyanyikan. .

Pintu itu terbuka. . aku dapat melihat keempat orang gadis kecil masuk ke ruangan itu sambil bernyanyi. . seempatnya membawa palu yang dipukulkan ke arah paku yang juga mereka bawa. . yang terakhir muncul ialah, seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang dan tubuhnya dipenuhi tato berwarna biru tua dan menyala. .

Tiba tiba pundakku terasa sangat sakit. . tato itu dengan cepat menyebar dari pundak sampai ke lengan dan leherku. .

"aaaaaaaargh...stop!" jeritku sambil menahan sakit...

Wanita bertato itu benjulurkan tangannya kedepan, dan tiba tiba, Yuu muncul di depan mereka semua dan tepat di depanku. .

Karena tak kuasa menahan sakit, aku terjatuh sambil memandangi Yuu. .

Tubuh Yuu terlihat lemas dengan wajah tertunduk sama seperti hiroshi tadi. .

"Yuu! Kamu kenapa? Aaargh..." kataku menahan sakit..

Wanita bertato itu menjulurkan tangannya lagi.. dan keempat gadis itu berjalan ke arah Yuu. . .

"mau apa kalian? Huuft.. kalian apakan Yuu?" jeritku

Gadis gadis itu mulai bernyanyi semakin keras dan lantang. . paku besi yang mereka bawa, mereka tempelkan di punggung Yuu. .

"hey! Tidaaaaaaaaaaak. . Jangaaaaaaan!" jeritku

Rasa sakit ini membuatku tidak dapat berdiri dengan kedua kakiku. . aku terus berusaha melawan sambil meronta di lantai kayu tua itu. . aku memandangi Yuu, keempat gadis kecil itu, dan wanita misterius bertato itu. .

"Re. .i"

Mendengar suara itu, aku berhenti meronta. . air mataku jatuh, saat aku melihat wajah Yuu ang pucat sambil mengeluarkan darah dari bibirnya. .

"Y. .Yuu. ." kataku sambil terkapar di lantai dan berusaha menjulurkan tanganku untuk meraih wajah Yuu. .

Gadis gadis itu mengangkat palu mereka secara serentak. . dan wanita bertato itu mulai menjulurkan tangannya lagi. .

"Re. .i. . .maafkan. . . ak" kata Yuu

Palu palu itu diturunkan secara serentak dan cepat. .

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

*ting*

Suara dentingan paku itu terdengar bersamaan dengan suara jeritan Yuu. .

*Ting*

"hah? Hmmh. . haadh. ."

Aku kembali terbangun di kasurku. . nafasku terengah engah. . aku mencoba membenarkan nafasku sambil merapikan rambut dan memegang kepalaku yang penuh keringat. .

"Yuu. . ." kataku sambil menghapus air mataku. . .

Aku mencoba untuk meraih air minum di seberang kasur dekat pintu kamarku. . namun sesaat sebelum aku berhasil meraihnya. .

"sleep priestess. .lie in peace. . . sleep priestess. . ."

Seseorang ada yang bernyanyi dari arah lantai bawah. . dengan cepat aku menengok dari atas tangga kamarku. . . ternyata suara itu ialah suara miku. . . aku terdiam. . bagaimana miku bisa tahu tentang lagu itu?

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan ke lantai bawah untuk menghampirinya. .

"tidak bisa tidur miku?" tanyaku. . .

"oh. . Rei-san. . maaf. . aku telah membangunkanmu. ." kata miku sambil menundukkan kepala. .

"tidak apa apa, kamu tau lagu yang barusan kamu nyanyikan dari mana miku?"

"lagu yang mana Rei-san?" tanya miku kebingungan. .

"itu yang sleeping sleeping itu. ." tanyaku

"aku mendengarnya lewat mimpiku Rei. . lagu Lullaby itu selalu muncul di setiap mimpiku. .seakan akan lagu itu menghantuiku. ."

Aku terdiam sambil memasang wajah kebingungan.

"sudahlah Rei-san. . sudah larut, miku ijin ke kamar dulu ya. ."

Aku hanya mengangguk saja tanpa berkata kata. . miku pun berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. . aku terduduk di sofa sambil memandangi gerimis hujan yang turun di halaman rumah. .

"bagaimana bisa, lagu Lullaby yang kudengar di mimpiku bisa sama persis dengan yang barusan kudengar dari miku? Lalu kemana sebenarnya hiroshi dibawa? Mengapa wanita bertato itu slalu menghantui di setiap mimpiku? Lalu ada apa dengan lentera biru itu?"

To be continued part 5


	5. Chapter 5

The call of the tattoos

Part 5

-Reika Yukishiro-

pagi itu, aku kedatangan sebuah paket berbentuk kotak dengan tanda Amakura di bagian atasnya. .

aku membuka paket tersebut, paket itu berisi sebuah buku tua dengan surat di dalamnya. . .

"Yuu. . aku sudah menemukan buku yang sudah lama kau cari, memang beberapa bagian nampak rusak dan tidak terbaca lagi. . tapi aku harap buku ini bisa membantu dalam penelitianmu. . kabari aku kalau kamu menemukan sesuatu – Kei"

Paket itu ternyata dari Kei, kawan satu universitas Yuu yang selalu ikut dalam proyek proyek horror Yuu. . nampaknya ia belum mendengar bahwa Yuu sudah tiada. . .

Ku mengambil buku tua itu dan duduk di atas sofa untuk bersiap membacanya. .

"Rei. . ."

Seseorang menepuk pundakku. . .

"hah! Miku. . . kenapa?" kataku sambil dengan cepat membalikkan badanku. .

"maaf membuatmu kaget rei, aku hanya ingin menanyakan tentang lullaby yang dahulu aku dengar di mimpiku. . ." kata miku ragu

"iya? Ada apa miku?"

"aku bermimpi buruk belakangan ini. . seperti sebuah ruangan dengan batu besar ditengahnya. . lalu disanalah aku mendengar lullaby itu. ."

"batu besar?" tanyaku dengan wajah kebingungan. .

"iya rei. . dan banyak salju turun, namun aku tidak merasakan dinginnya. . sama seperti di dalam mimpimu Rei. ."

Aku terdiam. . miku memandangiku dengan wajah kebingungan. .

"miku? Mm. . apakah kamu mendapat tanda berupa tato yang menyebar atau semacamnya? ?"

Miku menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memandangiku dengan penuh rasa kebingungan. .

"sudah lupakan saja rei, ngomong ngomong aku menemukan berita tentang yoshino yang dulu kamu berikan potongan passportnya. ."

Miku menjelaskan bahwa yoshino adalah salah seorang korban kecelakaan pesawat terbang di jepang yang selamat. .

"Rei. . ada beberapa kejanggalan di berita ini, semua korban yang selamat tampaknya mengalami koma selama beberapa bulan. . lalu semuanya akhirnya meninggal dengan wajah yang terlihat kehitaman seperti terbakar. . dan korban terakhirnya ialah Yoshino, tepat sehari setelah kamu memberikan passport ini. ." kata miku

"be. . benarkah itu?" tanyaku

"iya. . lagipula bagaimana kamu bisa mendapatkan passport orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenal dan keesokan harinya meninggal? Ini merupakan suatu kebetulan atau. . ."

Aku memegang kepalaku. . semua yang kubaca tentang the manor of sleep. . tentang kutukan tato itu. . tentang korban meninggal menghitam karena kutukan tersebut. .

"Rei. . aku pergi ke redaksi dulu. . tidak apa apa kan?" kata miku

"ah? Iya. . hati hati miku" kataku masih memegang kepalaku. .

Begitu miku keluar rumah, aku memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal tadi terlebih dahulu dan fokus kepada buku kiriman paket dari Kei tersebut. .

Buku itu tak tertulis nama pemilik, maupun judul bukunya. .

Aku mencoba membuka halaman secara random dari buku itu. .

"hari hujan, tampaknya ia takkan datang lagi hari ini. ." kataku membaca isinya. .

Ternyata buku ini semacam diary kuno yang menceritakan kehidupan seseorang. .

Karena sama sekali tak mengerti, aku mencoba untuk membaca dari awal buku tersebut. .

"may 25th, 1297. . aku datang ke sebuah rumah besar. . rumah itu tampak megah dan semua orang memujanya. . aku pergi bersama ayahku, namun ia tidak ikut masuk kedalam. . aku tidak tahu kenapa. . aku disambut dengan berbagai macam jamuan dan sambutan kecil oleh kepala pendeta disana. . semoga aku bisa menjadi pendeta yang seperti ayah inginkan. . aku sayang ayah. . R"

"June 24th, 1297. . aku diberikan sebuah lentera biru. . kata kepala pendeta, lentera ini dapat melindungiku. . dan membersihkan jiwa kita. . dan ajaibnya, lampu itu tidak pernah padam, lilinnya akan terus menyala. ."

"august 16th, 1297. . dia melihatku . . dia satu satunya anak laki laki yang ada di rumah ini, selain para pendeta tentunya. .dia sangat senang bermain dengan adiknya. . melihat kebahagiaan mereka, aku hanya bias tersenyum dari balik jeruji ini. ."

Nampaknya buku ini tidak ditulisi setiap hari, aku dapat melihat dari tanggal yang tidak beraturan dari tulisan gadis ini. . aku dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa perempuan ini ialah Reika Yukishiro, pemilik lentera biru tersebut. .

Karena rasa penasaran yang besar, aku segera membuka halaman selanjutnya. .

"october 16th, 1297. . . aku tidak tahu apakah aku sudah siap dengan ritual ini. . aku sudah tidak sabar lagi. . setidaknya ritual ini akan membuat ayah bangga. . aku harap itu. . "

"October 18th, 1297. . . tanganku sangat sakit. . semua yang terlihat ditutupi oleh jeruji besi. . dan dinding gua yang sangat gelap. . kulitku tidak seputih dulu, penuh dengan tato. . aku hanya bisa menangis menahan sakitnya tangan dan kakiku. . ini semua untuk ayah. . saat itu ia datang. . anak laki laki yang selalu aku perhatikan dahulu. .kami berkenalan hari ini, namnya ialah kaname kuze. . ia selalu menggodaku di dalam kandangku. . usil, tapi baik. . saat itulah aku merasa. . ialah cinta pertamaku. . hihi. ."

"November 12th,1297. . hari hujan deras. . tampaknya ia tidak akan datang hari ini. . aku merindukan Kaname. . aku ingin ia menemaniku disini. . karena hariku akan tiba. ."

"november 15th, 1297 .. hari ini. . . aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya. . . akhirnya aku akan menjadi seperti yang ayah inginkan. ."

Itu adalah isi terakhir dari buku tersebut. . selain itu hanya ada beberapa kertas sobekan dan bekas terbakar. . .

"jadi. . . reika. . yukishiro. . hmm. . wanita penuh tato itu. . . Reika. ." kataku sambil menutup buku tua itu.

*Cring* *cring*

Suara lonceng itu kembali terdengar di telingaku. . disusul dengan suara seperti angin yang bertiup dan suara suara aneh. .

"hah?!" kataku tersadar dari lamunanku

Aku menemukan diriku berada di dalam sebuah kandang besi yang tergantung di langit langit suatu tempat. . .

"tempat apa ini?"

ruangan itu berbentuk lingkaran dengan sebuah kandang di tengahnya. . .

Aku terkaget dengan sesosok wanita kecil dengan rambut yang diikat sedang memandangiku dari luar kandang tersebut. . . aku terdiam sejenak sambil memandangi gadis kecil tersebut. .

"kamu. . tidak apa apa? Rei. . ka?" katanya sambil memegang jeruji kandang tersebut. .

"rei.. . .ka?" kataku perlahan

"ini sudah saatnya makan. . . dan ini buku yang kamu minta saat itu. . ." kata gadis itu sambil memasukkan sebuah mangkuk berisi soup dan sebuah buku berwarna biru tua dengan hiasan garis garis hitam.

Sebuah tulisan Reika Kuze tertera pada cover buku tersebut. . .

"rei . .ka . . kuze? " kataku perlahan. . aku menyadari bahwa pakaian yang kukenakan berbeda dari sebelumnya, seperti sebuah yukata putih dengan bawahan biru tua. Aku mraba dan mengelus yukata itu,. .

Sesaat aku menunduk, sebuah untaian rambut yang panjang jatuh di pundak lalu ke dada dan punggungku. .

Gadis itu memandangiku dengan wajah kebingungan. .

"reika? Kau benar tidak apa apa? Tampaknya kamu kebingungan begitu. ."

"ah? Aku tidak apa apa. . terima kasih ya. ." kataku sambil tersenyum. .

Gadis itu merapikan sisa makanan yang tampaknya ialah makananku kemarin . .

"uum, kamu siapa?" kataku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. .

"reika? Ini aku amane, masa kamu lupa?" katanya sambil tertawa kecil

Ia menyadari bahwa aku benar benar tidak tahu siapa dirinya dan ia memandangiku sambil mendekat ke jerujiku. .

"mungkin reika butuh istirahat dahulu, atau kalau memang reika punya masalah, kamu bias menceritakannya oadda amane. . amane pasti akan bantu " katanya sambil tersenyum

"te. . terima kasih, amane. . " kataku sambil tersenyum. .

"sama sama reika, kalau kamu sakit nanti tidak bias menjalankan ritual dengan baik . . nanti master yashuu tidak akan puas. . kan repot hahaha" katanya lagi. .

Aku menyadari bahwa ini saat sebelum menjalankan ritual seperti yang kubaca di diary itu. .

*cring* *cring*

Suara lonceng itu kembali terdengar dan aku pun tersadar kembali. .

"hah. . haah. ." aku mencoba mengatur nafasku sambil melirik sekitarku. .

Ternyata aku telah kembali di ruangan santai dimana aku membaca diary itu tadi. .

Aku memandangi keluar jendela, nampaknya hari sudah sore dan agak berawan. .

"Rei. . aku sudah pulang. ." kata miku sambil membuka sepatunya di pintu depan. .

Aku memegangi kepalaku kembali, mencoba mengumpulkan memori tentang hal yang baru saja kualami. . rintik hujan mulai terdengar. .

"huft, untung saja aku sudah pulang, kalau tidak aku pasti sudah kehujanan. . . iya kan rei?"

". . ."

"rei?" kata miku

"ah? Iya basah. . basah. ." kataku tersadar

"rei, kamu tidak apa apa?" kata miku. .

Aku hanya tersenyum lemas sambil memegangi kepalaku. . .

Pancuran air shower yang deras jatuh mengenai wajah dan turun sampai ke kakiku. .

Aku menundukkan kepalaku sambil membasahi rambutku . .

"manor of sleep. . .reika. . . yuu. . .ritual. . " pikirku sambil mengusap rambutku yang basah. .

aku memandikan diriku di dalam ruangan bershower yang dindingnya terbuat dari kaca dan terlihat blur sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melihat dari luar. .

tiba tiba listrik di rumahku mati . .

"hah? Mati lampu. . " kataku terkaget sambil berusaha meraih handuk. .

Setelah berusaha mengenakan handukku, aku mencari gagang pintu showerku. . namun sesaat setelah itu, lampunya kembali menyala dan alangkah kagetnya aku, se buah bayanga hitam berwujud seperti manusia berdiri di luar ruangan showerku itu. .

"aah. . kamu siapa?" kataku perlahan. .

Bayangan itu mendekat dan terdengar suara seperti desahan wanita yang kesakitan. .

"si. . siapa kamu?" kataku berusaha menjauhi dinding kaca tersebut. .

Bayangan itu menempelkan jarinya pada kaca itu, lalu mulai menulis seuatu, aku dapat melihat jarinya yang putih pucat dan gerakannya yang kaku tersebut. .

Tiba tiba lampu kembali padam. . aku terkaget sambil berusaha memandangi ruangan itu sepenuhnya, atas bawah kiri dan kanan kuperhatikan secara bergantian. .

"pergi kamu! Jangan ganggu aku!" teriakku, namun yang terdengar hanyalah suara hujan deras di luar rumah. . aku membalikkan diriku sampai menghadap tembok ruangan itu. .

Lampu akhirnya kembali menyala, aku dengan segera melihat ke atas, kiri , dan kananku sambil mencoba mengatur nafasku yang berantakan karena ketakutan. .

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk berbalik, dengan cepat aku membalikan diriku, bayangan itu sudah tidak ada disana, hanya sebuah kamar mandi yang kosong . .

Belum sempat ku mengatur jalur nafasku, sebuah tulisan merah tiba tiba muncul di pintu kaca tersebut. . . aku hanya bisa terbelalak sambil terus memandangi tulisan yang terbentuk itu. . .

"it. . . begins?"

To be continued part 6

"The Hair and Mirror"


	6. Chapter 6

The call of the tattoos

Part 6

-The Hair and Mirror -

"ritual dijalankan ketika seorang pendeta sukarelawan telah menginjak usia 16 tahun dan telah bersedia untuk melakukannya. . . paku ditusukkan ke telapak tangan dan kaki. . . kaca penyimpan arwah. . . lilin biru tua. . kabut gelap. ."

Begitu saja petunjuk yang kudapat dari file file hasil pencarianku di net kemarin. . tidak ada satupun yang dapat membantu dan menjelaskan tentang kejadian di kamar mandi tadi sore. . aku merebahkan diriku di kasur kesayanganku sambil sejenak mengejamkan mataku. . .

"kalau memang wanita bertato itu reika, mengapa ia masih tetap berkeliaran di rumah tua itu? Hal apa yang membuatnya tidak tenang? Apakah ritualnya gagal?" pikirku dalam hati

*knock**knock*

"masuk. ." kataku sambil duduk di kasurku

"rei. . . "

"oh ternyata kamu miku. . ayo masuk. . "

"rei. . aku ingin bertanya sesuatu denganmu. ." kata miku sambil duduk di pinggir kasur

"tentang apa?"

"kamu ingat tentang lagu yang kunyanyikan saat tengah malam itu?"

"iya. . kenapa?"

"aku kembali mendengarkan lagu tersebut dalam mimpiku. . namun tidak jelas siapa dan darimana suara lagu itu berasal. . "

aku terdiam sejenak. . .

"rei? Kamu tidak apa apa?" Tanya miku dengan wajah kebingungan

Apakah mungkin miku pernah masuk ke dalam rumah itu? Ke dalam manor of sleep?

"miku. . kalau aku tidak salah ingat, kamu pernah bercerita tentang memimpikkan suatu tempat bersalju bukan?"

" i. . iya. . ada apa rei? Aku bermimpi berada di sebuah ruangan gelap dan besar. ."

"lalu ada sebuah kandang di tengahnya bukan?" kataku memotong pembicaraan miku

"huh? Kandang? Hanya ada sebuah batu seperti sebuah meja rei. . aku tidak yakin itu batu untuk apa, namun terdapat banyak darah di atasnya. ." kata miku

Aku kembali terdiam. . ternyata ruangan itu beda dari bayangan yang kudapat. .

"miku?apakah kmu pernah melihat seseorang yang meninggal di depan matamu?" tanyaku

Miku memandangku. . dengan cepat ia berdiri dan membalikkan dirinya. .

"umm. . maaf Rei, aku sudah mengganggu tidurmu. . " katanya sambil dengan cepat berjalan kea rah pintu. .

"hey, miku? Mikuu. ." kataku berusaha menghentikannya. .

Miku telah kembali ke kamarnya. . apa yang terjadi sampai ia tidak mau menceritakannya kepadaku. . memang aku selalu sibuk ketika bekerja bersama Yuu maupun sekarang saat aku bersama miku. . aku tidak pernah sempat untuk bertanya tentang kehidupan masa lalunya, bahkan masuk ke kamarnya saja aku tidak pernah. .

*cring**cring*

Aku terdiam. . suara lonceng itu kembali mengiang di dalam kepalaku. .

"haah? *pant* *pant*"

aku kembali tersadar dan melihat sekelilingku. .

"oh tidak. . " pikirku

Aku berada di sebuah selasar yang sangat panjang dan gelap. . aku tidak yakin berada dimana, namun aku tau aku berada di dalam rumah itu. . Lentera itu kembali tergantung di tanganku. . aku melihat sekitarku, lorong tersebut hanya diterangi dengan lilin lilin tua yang menyala. .

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan ke ujung lorong ruangan tersebut. .

"hiks. . hiks. ."

Aku mendengar suara isak tangis di kejauhan di lorong tersebut. . jantungku berdegup kencang, aku mencoba memfokuskan pandanganku akan darimana asal suara tersebut. .

*krik**krik* "hiks. ."

Aku terdiam sejenak, aku mengangkat lenteraku, berusaha untuk menerangi lebih jauh dari lorong tersebut. .

"si. .siapa disana?" kataku pelan. .

Suara tangisan itu terdengar semakin mendekat. .

*kriik* "hiks. . dimana. . . bayi. .ku?"

Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas, seperti suara orang tua . .

"ba. .bayi?" balasku

"iya. . bayiku. . . cucuku. . . hiks. ." kata wanita itu

Keringat mulai bercucuran turun dari wajahku. .

"bayi? Aku. . aku tidak tahu. ." kataku sambil

"hiks. . bo. . hong. ." kata wanita itu sambil mulai menggeram. .

"a. . aku tidak tahu . . aku tidak bohong. ." kataku sambil menelan ludah

*KREEEEEEK* "BOHOOOONG. . . ."

Suara teriakan wanita tua itu mengiang di sepanjang lorong tersebut. . tiba tiba, seorang wanita tua berpakaian lusuh sambil membawa kereta kayu muncul di depanku. .

*KREEEEEEEEEEEK* "KEMBALIKAN!" teriak wanita itu sambil berlari mendorong kereta ke arahku. .

"AAAA. . ."

Aku berteriak sambil mulai berlari menjauhinya. . suara roda kereta kayu itu semakin keras dan keras. .

Aku hanya memandang apa yang ada di depanku. .berlari secepat yang aku bisa. . tanpa berani memandang wanita dan kereta kayu itu. .

"KEMBALIKAN!" *Kreeeeek*

"AKU TIDAK TAHU! Dimana. . bayimu!" teriakku. .

Tiba tiba, lorong tersebut kembali sunyi. . suara wanita maupun suara roda kereta itu menghilang seketika. .

Aku mencoba memperlambat langkahku sambil berbalik arah. .

"haah. .hah" *pant*

Nafasku sesak sambil memandang lorong di belakangku yang kosong. .

"kemana . . dia?" pikirku

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah satunya dan berharap dia tidak kembali lagi. . Di ujung lorong tersebut ada sebuah tangga yang temboknya terlihat lebih rapi daripada tembok di lorong panjang tadi. .

"hiks. . ."

Aku terdiam, suara tangisan kembali terdengar dari lantai atas ruangan tersebut. . suara tangisan itu terdengar berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. . aku kembali menelan air ludah sambil menaiki tangga tersebut sampai tiba di ujung tangga tersebut. . aku melihat sebuah pintu di sebelah kiriku yang agak terbuka sedikit. .

"hiks. . hiks. ."

Suara tangis itu kembali terdengar jelas, tangisan itu dating dari ruangan dibalik pintu tersebut. . aku memutuskan untuk mengintip melalui pintu tersebut. . ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan yukata yukata berbagai macam yang digantung. . aku mencoba mencari darimana asal suara tangisan itu. .

"hiks. ."

Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. . aku mengendap dan bersembunyi di balik yukata yang digantung gantung tersebut. . akhirnya aku menemukan sumber dari suara tangisan tersebut. .

Aku melihat seorang wanita beryukata hitam yang terduduk di ujung ruangan tersebut. .

Wanita itu memiliki rambut yang sangat panjang dan sangat lurus. . aku dapat melihat wanita itu seperti merapikan rambutnya dengan sebuah sisir sambil terisak menangis. . aku terus memperhatikan wanita itu. . tepat di depan wanita itu terdapat sebuah kaca kecil dengan beberapa benda hitam seperti rambut yang tergantung di tembok tembok di atas kaca itu. .

"rambut. .hah?" pikirku sambil memperhatikan wanita itu dengan lebih seksama. .

Tiba tiba tongkat penyangga yukata itu terjatuh dan yukata itu terjatuh di depanku. .

*prak*

Aku terdiam. .

Wanita itu terdiam, tanpa gerakan dan suara sedikitpun. .

"matilah aku. ." pikirku

Belum sempat aku bergerak, tiba tiba wanita itu muncul di depanku dengan rambut panjangnya yang terurai di udara dan wajah yang dipenuhi darah. .

Aku menjerit sambil secara reflek berdiri dan mulai berlari. . wanita itu kembali melayang dan mulai mengejarku. .

"Kemana. . AKITO?!" teriak wanita itu. . sambil berusaha menangkapku. .

Aku berlari menuju pintu tempat aku masuk tadi..

"sial! Terkunci!" pikirku sambil mencoba menggeser pintu tersebut.

Aku membalikkan badanku dengan cepat, wanita itu menghilang!beserta seluruh kimono dan yukata di ruangan tersebut.

"Apa? Kemana perginya wanita itu?" pikirku sambil melihat keseluruhan ruangan itu.

*tok* *tok*

Tiba tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu di belakangku, secara reflex, aku berbalik menghadap pintu tersebut sambil berjalan mundur..

Keringat mulai bercucuran sambil aku membayangkan apa yang akan keluar dari pintu tersebut.

"Kyouka? Permisi?"

Suara itu muncul dari balik pintu, nampaknya suara seorang lelaki.

"ya? Silahkan masuk!"

Aku terkaget saat suara kedua muncul dari belakang punggungku.. seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjangnya melewati tubuhku seakan akan aku adalah hantu..

Wanita itu membuka pintu tersebut, seorang pria beryukata coklat gelap masuk sambil membawa sebuah tas kecil.

Mereka berdua duduk di tengah ruangan tersebut.

"semakin lama aku tinggal disini, entah mengapa aku semakin tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu kyouka." Kata pria tersebut

"ah kamu akito, bisa saja" kata kyouka sambil mengelus rambutnya yang panjang.

Ternyata pria itu adalah akito, seorang penulis cerita yang berkesempatan tinggal di kuil itu dengan alasan melakukan penelitian untuk tulisan barunya. Mereka berdua kembali bercanda dan bersenda gurau. Aku hanya terdiam memandangi setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka yang penuh dengan senyuman.

"aku sangat suka rambutmu kyouka, sangat menawan dan membuatmu terlihat cantik" kata pria itu

Pria itu meminta ijin untuk memfoto kyouka dengan alasan ketika ia harus pergi nanti ia tidak akan bisa melupakan wajah kyouka yang cantik.

*tok**tok*

Suara itu berasal dari pintu lagi, namun kali ini tidak ada suara panggilan atau salam.

Sesaat kemudian pintu itu terbuka, ternyata itu akito. .

"hah? Tidak mungkin.." pikirku sambil membalikkan badan ke tempat mereka berdua becanda tadi. .

Aku terkaget melihat kyouka dengan terengah engah berdiri dengan perutnya yang sangat besar.

"i. . iya akito. .aku datang. ." kata kyouka sambil berusaha berjalan

"tidak.. tidak. . kamu beristorahat saja kyouka,tidak apa apa" kata akito sambil menyuruh kyouka untuk tetap duduk.

Mereka mulai berbincang kembali sambil sesekali akito mengusap perut kyouka, namun satu hal yang berbeda. . ekspresi wajah merekatampak berbeda dari sebelumnya, akito terlihat sangat gelisah dan begitu juga dengan kyouka.

"kyouka, aku harus segera pergi dari sini, master yashuu sudah tidakmengijinkan diriku untuk tinggal kembalidi rumah ini.." kata akito sambil mencium kening kyouka

"tidak. . aku butuh kamu disini,bagaimana dengan anak kita? kamu tega meninggalkan dia sendirian tanpa seorang ayah?" kata kyouka sambil menangis

"kyouka. . aku. ."

"aku tahu aturan di kuil ini tidak boleh ada pria yang tinggal disini. .tapi. ." kata kyouka memotong pembicaraan akito

Kyouka mengambil sebuah pisau kecil dan memotong sedikit bagian dari rambutnya. .

"kyouka! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" kata akito sambil menangkap tagan kyouka yang memegang pisau

"ini. .bawalah ini. . ingatlah selalu padaku dan berjanjilah kamu akan kembali" kata kyouka sambil memberikan potongan rambut panjangnya pada akito. .

"kyouka. . . aku berjanji akan segera kembali. . ingat selalu aku dan janjiku. ." kata akito

Akito memberikan sebuah foto dirinya dan sesuatu yang dibungkus kain. .

"simpan itu selalu, maka kamu akan selalu teringat akan aku dan janjiku. ." kata akito sambil menghapus air mata kyouka. .

Mereka berdua tersenyum dan saling berpelukan..

"aku harus pergi kyouka. . sudah waktunya. ." kata akito setengah gelisah

"aku mengerti akito. . aku akan menjaga kaname, anak kita untukmu, sampai kamu kembali"

Akito tersenyum dan dengan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. .

*cring**cring*

Suara lonceng itu kembali terdengar. .

"hah!"

Sesaat setelah tersadar,aku dikagetkan dengan akito yang terbaring lemas di sebuah ruangan kecilyang tampaknya sebuah lemari kecil dengan pisau besar di dadanya. .

"akito?!" pikirku sambil menutup mulutku

Banyak darah bercucuran dari dada akito dan wajahnya tampak pucat dan lemas. .

"ky. . kyouka. ." katanya perlahan. .

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, memandangi akito semakin lemas.

"tidak tahu aturan. . siapapun. . yang melanggar. . akan mati. ."

Suara yashuu yang terdengar dari luar lemari..

*klik*

Pintu lemari itu tiba tiba terkunci.. aku tetap berusaha menutup mulutku sambil berusaha membuka pintu lemari itu. .

"kalau memang. . kamu tidak mau pergi. . maka kamu aka nada di dalam sana. . selamanya. ."

Kata yashuu sambil merintih

akito memandang langit langit ruangan kecil itu. .

"maafkan aku. . kyouka. ." katanya akito sambil menutup matanya. . .

*cring**cring*

Aku kembali ke ruangan kyouka tadi, ruangan itu kembali dipenuhi kimono dan yukata tua yang digantung. .

Aku berdiri tepat di depan cermin tempat kyouka menyisir rambutnya tersebut..

Sebuah sisir tua dan kotak kecil berada tepat di atas meja tersebut. .

Aku menciba meraih kotak kecil itu dan membukanya. . di dalamnya terdapat sebuah foto kecil, sebuah anting berbentuk seperti paku, dan sebuah note kecil.

"akito, aku sangat rindu padamu, cepatlah kembali, kaname hari ini sudah berumur 4 tahun, aku sudah tidak dapat menyembunyikannya lagi di kuil ini, yashuu akan segera mengetahuinya, aku menitipkan kaname pada warga di desa sebelah. . tenang saja, anakmu telah aman dsana. . entah kapan kamu akan kembali, aku akan selalu menungumu. . ingatlah selalu padaku, pada rambutku, dan pada anakmu. . aku akan menghitung hari demi hari kepergianmu dengan rambutku yang kugantung di sekitar cerminku. . aku harap kamu cepat kembali. . aku sayang kamu. ." begitulah isi note kecil tersebut. .

"kyouka tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi pada suaminya. . mengapa itu bisa terjadi? Siapa sebenarnya kaname? Dimanakah kaname sekarang?" pikirku sambil menghapus keringat di dahiku.

*cring**cring*

-to be continued part 7-


	7. Chapter 7

The call of tattoos

-The Victim -

"rei. ."

"i. .iya?" tanyaku sambil memandang miku

"aku mendapatkan foto korban waktu itu. ." kata miku sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto

Foto itu menggambarkan seorang wanita yang wajahnya mrip pada paspor yang kutemukan di rumah itu, hanya saja, wajahnya sudah dipenuhi tato dan kulit yang putih pucat..

"ini foto yang diambil ketika yoshino menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya beberapa hari yang lalu.. setelah itu jasad yoshino menghilang begitu saja meninggalkan bercak hitam seperti tinta di kasurnya. . aneh bukan?" Tanya miku sambil memandangku heran

Aku teringat kembali kejadian hari itu saat aku bertemu yoshino. . .

"pergi! Tidak biarkan aku pergi!" kata kata yoshino kembali terdengar dikepalaku. .

"rei? Rei?!" kata miku sambil menepuk pundakku.

"apamungkin. . yoshino terjebak di dalam rumah itu. . ." gumamku sendiri

"rumah? Rumah apa rei?" Tanya miku semakin heran

"miku. . beritahu aku, sepertinya kamu pernah bilang kamu mendengar seperti alunan lagu lullaby dri dalam mimpimu kan?" tanyaku

"i. . iya rei, lagu itu selalu terdengar di kepalaku setiap aku terbangun dari tidurku. . knp?" kata miku

"rumah tua dan sekelilingnya turun salju?" tanyaku

"iya. . disana memang turun salju, lalu banyak terdapat lorong panjang. . lilin. . meja batu. . dan mafu. . ah lupakan saja. ." miku memotong pembicaraannya

"mafu? Siapa?" tanyaku

"ah iya! Aku harus segera beli susu lagi, nampaknya kita sudah kehabisan stok susu. ." kata miku sambil bergegas mengambil tas belanja dan pergi

Belum sempat aku memanggilnya kembali, miku sudah menghilang begitu saja

"kenapa dengannya?" pikirku bingung

Aku menghela nafas panjang akuberpikir panjang tentang semua kejadian ini,mengapa semua makhluk di rumah itu menunjukkan kisah mereka kepadaku? Kenapa harus menahanku di dalam sana? Kenapa yuu tetap berada di rumah itu?

*cring**cring*

"ugh.." keluhku sambil mengusap kepalaku. .

Nampaknya aku akan mulai terbiasa dengan hal ini.. aku terbangun di sebuah ruangan tempat kyouka beristirahat. Hanya saja tidak ada kimono satupun yang menggantung disana..

Kali ini pintu ruangan itu sudah tidak terkunci lagi, aku segera keluar dari ruangan itu, di luar ruangan tersebut terdapat lorong panjang dengan anak tangga menuju ke bawah dank e atas. Karena aku merasa pernah datang dari arah bawah, maka aku memutuskan untuk tetap naik ke atas.

Lorong lorongitu terlihat lebih redup dari biasanya, lilin ang tampaknya tidak ada habisnya tetap menyala meskipun angin bertiup cukup kencang yang menembus dinding rumah yang berlubang..

"AAAARGGGGHH! STOP!"

Suara teriakan yang sangat lantang membuatku terkaget. .

"suara itu? Yoshino?" pikirku

Aku dengan segera berjalan kembali ke ruangan utama di rumah itu. Sesaat sebelum aku masuk ruangan itu, aku kembali berpikir. . bagaimana kalau aku kembali diserang seperti bberapa hari yang lalu di ruangan itu?

*cring*

Tiba tiba aku melihat kilauan cahaya biru redup dari arah ventilasi kecil yang terletak di bawah tembok tersebut.

Aku mencoba berjongkok untuk melihat sumber cahaya itu. .

"lentera itu. . bagaimana bisa jatuh ke bawah sana?" pikirku.

Ventilasi itu tertutup sebuah jeruji yang terbuat dari kayu yang nampaknya sudah mulai rusak dan tua. Aku mulai mencoba menarik kayu itu untuk merusaknya.

*krak*

"aaah!" teriakku sambil terjatuh kebelakang

"nampaknya aku terlalu banyak mengeluarkan tenaga. ." kataku sambil mencoba berdiri dan membersihkan celanaku yang kotor akibat debu.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, aku mencoba masuk melewati lubang di ventilasi itu,karena ruangannya sempit, aku bahkan harus sampai merangkak untuk memasukinya..

Lorong itupenuh dengan debu, sarang laba laba, dan berbagai macam jenis dedaunan tua yang berserakan.

"biarkan. . .. aku. . pergi. ."

Aku terdiam, suara itu berasal dari arah belakang. Aku mencoba membalikkan pandanganku, namun tidak ada siapa siapa.

*kresek*

"hah? Siapa disana!?" kataku sambil membalikkan kepalaku mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"tolong. . . aku. . ." bisikan itu kembali muncul

"kamu siapa? Biarkan aku membantumu! Katakana padaku" teriakku

Sebuah tangan meraih rambutku dari belakang dan menariknya dengan kuat.

"aaargh! Tidaaaak! Lepaskan aku!" aku menjerit sambil berusaha menarik rambutku.

Aku berusaha memegang tangan itu dan melemparkannya ke arah depan.

*brak*

Sesosok wanita dengan rambut yang lumayan panjang terjatuh mengenai pilar kayu penyangga di lorong sempit itu.

"haah. . haah. . siapa kamu?" kataku perlahan

Wanita itu berbalik badan dengan sangat cepat dan segera memposisikan dirinya sama seperti diriku, hanya saja lebih rendah. . . jauh lebih rendah, seperti seekor laba laba yang merayap.

"gah! Biarkan aku bebas!" teriak wanita itu sambil merayap menjauh dariku secepat kilat.

Aku hanya terdiam. . wanita itu tidak berpenampilan sama skali seperti penghuni kuil lainnya.. apakah ia memang meninggal disini? Ataukah sama seperti yoshino?

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku kembali merangkak maju dan meraih lentera biru itu.

"disini kamu rupanya. . " pikirku sambil berusaha mengangkat lebih tinggi untuk menerangi lorong itu.

Di ujung ruangan tersebut terdapat tatami yang terbuka (penutup lantai untuk sebuah ruangan) dan ada cahaya muncul dari atasnya. Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan menelusuri lorong menuju tatami yang terbuka tersebut.

Lubang tatami itu ternyata tepat berada di ruangan dibalik pintu yang terkunci itu, sebelum naik ke ruangan itu, aku mencoba melihat sekitarku dengan lentera biru itu. Ruangan itu tampak kosong, dengan segera aku naik ke atas. . karena aku merasa wanita tadi akan muncul, maka aku menutup tatami yang terbuka itu. .

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

*cring**cring*

Tiba tiba suara itu muncul dari belakangku.. secara perlahan aku membalikkan badanku. . ruangan yang gelap dan suram itu kemudian berubah menjadi terang dengan lilin di sepanjang dindingnya dan perapian di tengah ruangan yang menyala

Seorang wanita dengan yukata coklat tua menyapaku sambil membawa peralatan makan yang banyak.

Aku hanya memandangi wanita itu tanpa berkatakata. .

"hm? Reika? Kmu kenapa?" Tanya wanita itu sambil memandangi wajahku dengan kebingungan..

Reika? Reika? Kenapa wanita itu memanggil aku reika? Sekilas aku memandangi lentera yang selalu kupegang di tanganku. Lentera itu tampak lebih terang dari biasanya. Apakah karena aku membawa lentera reika ini?

"reika? Reika!?" kata wanita itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"eh? i. . iya aku tidak apa apa. ." kataku perlahan

Wanita itu segera meletakkan peralatan makan tadi ke meja yang berada di dkat kita berdua. .

"kak reikaaaa. .."

Tiba tiba seorang anak kecil melompat naik ke punggungku. .

Aku menoleh kebelakang, seorang anak kecil yang sekiranya berumur 4 tahunan dengan potongan rambut pendek sedang asik memeluk punggungku. .

"kozue. . jangan seperti itu hayoo. . sini turun. ." kata wanita itu

Anak kecil itu langsung turun dan berjalan di depanku. . aku memandangi mereka berdua. .tiba tiba aku teringat akan mereka. . mereka ialah sepasang ibu dan anak yang beberapa hari yang lalu menyerangku. . nampaknya akibat lentera ini, mereka tidak menyerangku dan menganggap aku salah satu dari mereka. .

"reika? Kamu yakin baik baik saja? Apakah perlu aku buatkan the?" Tanya wanita itu

"oh tidak. .tidak perlu. . umm. ."

"kirue. . kirue fukuzawa,reika. . kamu memang seorang yang pelupa haha . ." kata wanita itu sambil tertawa.

Aku hanya tersenyum saja tanpa berkata kata. . kozue memegangi tanganku dan memperhatikannya. .

"kak reika . ."

"i. . iya kozue?" kataku sambil tersenyum memandangi anak manis itu.

"bagaimana bisa kakak memiliki rambut yang sangat panjang? Bagaimana bisa juga kulit kaka sangat putih dan indah?" Tanya kozue sambil mengelus telapak tanganku. .

"umm . uh. ." aku bingung harus berkata apa padanya, rambutku tidaklah panjang sama skali. .

"nona reika. . saya permisi dulu ya. . saya takut nanti master yashuu akan marah kalau saya tidak berada di tempat saya. ." kata kirue sambil membungkukkan badannya padaku.

"oh. .iya. ." kataku perlahan

"ayo kozue. . kita kembali ke dapur. ." kata kirue sambil menggandeng tangan putrinya.

*cring**cring*

Ruangan itu kembali menjadi gelap dan rusak dalam sekejap. .

Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil berusaha melihat sekitarku..

Aku menemukan anak tangga yang menuntunku ke tempat pertama kali aku bertemu yoshino. Maka dengan tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku segera menaiki anak tangga itu.

Sesampainya di atas anak tangga itu, aku mulai mendengar seperti seorang wanita sedang bergumam sendirian. Aku mencoba mendekati arah sumber suara tersebut.

"beberapa hari yang lalu, pintu ini Nampak terkunci" pikirku sambil kembali mengingat saat pertama melihat yoshino, pintu itu terkunci.

*klik* *kriiiet* nampaknya pintu ini terbuka kali ini, aku segera membukanya secara perlahan

Di belakang pintu tersebut terdapat sebuah lorong dengan 2 ruangan besar di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Aku mengangkat lenteraku sambil berhati hati berjalan masuk.

"tidak. . aku tidak bersalah. . aku tidak melakukan apa apa. ."

Suara yoshino kembali terdengar perlahan dari ruangan di sebelah kanan. Aku menggeser pintu ruangan itu . yoshino tampak terduduk di ujung ruangan tersebut sambil memegangi kedua pundaknya.

"yo. .shino?" aku memberanikan diri untuk memanggilnya. .

Dengan cepat yoshino menatapku. .

"siapa kamu?" katanya perlahan sambil gemetaran…

"namaku rei. . tenang saja. . aku tau tentang dirimu. . aku tidak akan menyakitimu. ." kataku sambil menunduk dan berjongkok di depan yoshino

"aku tidak bersalah!aku tidak tahu apa apa!" yoshino berteriak sambil mendorongku

"aah!" jeritku sambil terjatuh kebelakang.

Yoshino kembali menggeser badannya ke ujung ruangan.

Aku kembali terduduk sambil memandanginya. .

"uuh. . yoshino. . tenang saja! Aku disini bukan untuk menyakitimu. . aku disini ingin menolongmu. ." kataku memastikan tujuanku untuknya.

"tidak ada yang bisa keluar. . tidak ada yang selamat. . tidak ada yang hidup. ." kata yoshino

"yoshino. . jangan takut padaku. . biarkan aku membantunmu. ." kataku sambil menjulurkan tanganku padanya.

"aku. . tidak takut padamu. . . tapi. . .pada mereka . ."

Sesosok bayangan hitam muncul dari balik punggungku dan mendorong perutku menjauh dari yoshino. .

"aaargh!" jeritku sambil terseret menjauh ke arah pintu ruangan tersebut sambil terguling guling.

"huuf. . haah. ."

Aku berusaha menahan sakit di perutku sambil menoleh kea rah yoshino, aku terkaget. . sosok bayangan hitam kira kira ada 4 bayangan hitam muncul dan melayang layang di sekitar yoshino.

"tidaaak! Aku tidak bersalaaaaaah! " teriak yoshino sambil terjongkok dan menutup telinganya.

"huuf. . yoshino!" teriakku sambil berusaha untuk bangun.

"kenapa. . kamu. . selamat. . ." "kenapa. . kamu tidak. . mati. ." "kenapa. ."

Suara suara muncul dari bayangan bayangan tersebut. .

"tidaaak!aku sudah mati! Dari pesawat itu!" jerit yoshino

"yoshino! Pergi dari sana!" teriakku. .

"DIAM!" teriak salah seorang bayangan tersebut sambil memelototiku, matanya yang tampak berwarna putih menyala membuatku terdiam.

"rei. . tolong. . aku. .aku tidak ingin. . mati. ." kata yoshino perlahan

Aku dengan cepat berdiri dan mencoba berlari sambil memegangi perutku karena sakit. . bayangan bayangan itu kembali menghadap padaku. .

"kamu. . berani menentang. . orang yang sudah mati?" kata salah seorang bayangan tersebut

Aku tidak menghiraukanya sambil tetap berlari kea rah yoshino. . dan pada akhirnya aku berhasil meraih tangan yoshino.

"yoshino. . ayo kita pergi. ." kataku sambil meraih tangannya

Yoshino menatapku, kali ini tatapannya tampak beda dari sebelumnya., yoshino berusaha untuk bangun seiring dengan tarika tanganku.

"tolong. . bangunan . . aku. ." kata yoshino perlahan

Aku merangkul yoshino sambil membantunya untuk berjalan. .

"kita akan keluar dari sini. . bersama sama. ." kataku sambil tersenyum

Belum sempat kami berjalan jauh, bayangan itu muncul kembali di depan kami. .

"yo. . shino. ." kata bayangan tersebut

"biarkan kami pergi! Yoshino tidak ada hubungannya dengan kematian kalian semua!" kataku sambil berusaha mengangkat yoshino yang terlihat lemas.

Bayangan itu kembali melayang dan menabrakku dari depan tepat d bagian perutku. .

*buk*

"aargh!" jeritku

Bayangan itu menembus tubuhku, namun rasanya seperti dipukul dengan sangat keras.

Aku kembali terjatuh dan tertunduk, sedangkan yoshino tetap berdiri lemas di sebelahku.

"saatnya. . kamu ikut mati bersama kami. ." kata bayangan itu. .

Bayangan bayangan itu mulai menembus nimbus badan yoshino. Yoshino menjerit kesakitan sambil berdiri,kepalanya terdongak ke atas dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

"yoshino. .tidak. ." kataku perlahan. .

*cring**cring*

Suara lonceng itu membuatku menyadari bahwa lenteraku yang terjatuh tidak jauh dari tempat kami berada itu menyala dengan sangat terang.

"lentera itu. . " pikirku

Aku mencoba meraih tangan yoshino sambil menariknya menuju kea rah lentera tersebut sambil merangkak karena rasa sakit di perutku.

"bertahanlah yoshino. ." kataku sambil merangkak dan menarik yoshino.

Yoshino tetap berteriak dan bayangan itu kembali menembus tubuhnya tanpa berhenti.

Perlahan lahan kaki yoshino berubah menjadi gelap, dan mulai menghilang menjadi asap bayangan gelap. .

"tidak. .yoshino bertahanlah!" kataku sambil menatap yoshino. .

Aku mencoba meraih lentera itu, namun lentera itu tertembus sosok bayangan itu sehingga tergeser menjauh.

Aku kembali mencoba merangkak untuk menggapainya. .

Aku menengok kebelakang, sudah hampir setengah tubuh yoshino telah menjadi bayangan hitam yang tidak berwujud. Aku mempercepat gerakanku untuk mencegah kematiannya.

"rei. . . tolong. . aku. ." gumam yoshino perlahan di tengah tengah jeritan kesakitannya.

Dengan cepat aku segera meraih lentera tersebut dan mengangkatnya ke arah keempat bayangan itu. .

"aargh! Tidak. ." jerit bayangan itu

Lentera itu menyala sangat terang seperti kilat yang memenuhi ruangan itu sehingga aku tidak dapat melihat apa apa karena sangat terang.

*cring**cring*

"haah!"

Aku terbangun dan dengan segera terduduk. . dengan cepat aku mengenali tempat itu. . ini kamarku. .

Aku mengusap keningku sambil memejamkan mataku. .

"te. .rima. . kasih. . rei. ."

Alangkah kagetnya aku, aku dapat merasakan tangan kananku seperti ada yang meraba. . aku melihat sesosok wanita terduduk di sebelah kasur dengan kulit putih pucat dan wajah yang mirip dengan yoshino. .

Aku tidak dapat berkata apa apa sambil memelototi sosok tersebut. .

"te. . rima. .ka. .sih. . rei. " kata sosok tersebut sambil tersenyum

Belum sempat aku mengeluarkan kata kata, sosok itu kemudian menghilang . .

aku kemudian memegang kepalaku, berusaha untuk menyatukan kesadaranku. .

*cring*

"aaargh!" jeritku. .

Tato itu kembali muncul dari bahu belakang kananku, kemudian menyebar sampai daerah punggung dan pinggangku. .aku menahan rasa sakit yang diakibatkan tato sampai sekitar pinggang bawahku, tato itu bersinar perlahan kemudian menghilang.

"haah,. . haah. . apa apaan ini. . kenapa tato itu menyebar lagi?" kataku sambil berkeringat karena menahan rasa sakit itu. .

Sejujurnya aku terlupaakan tato yang menyebar di tubuhku tersebut. Apakah ini merupakan kutukan itu? Lalu apa yang terjadi apabila tatoku sudah menyebar sampai ke seluruh tubuhku? Apakah aku harus seperti reika?apakah aku harus menjalani ritual tersebut?

To be continued part 8

"brother. . "


	8. Chapter 8

The call of tattoos part 8

-Brother. . .-

"terima. . kasih. . rei. ."

Suara itu kembali terdengar di kepalaku. Aku mengusap kepalaku sambil meneguk sisa air di gelas minumku. Malam itu nampaknya gerimis, dan terdapat kilat kilat kecil. Setelah duduk selama beberapa menit di sofa di ruang keluarga, aku memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan tidurku.

Sesaat sebelum aku memasuki kamarku. .

"mafuyu. ."

Suara itu terdengar seperti suara miku, aku menoleh kea rah lorong tempat kamar miku berada.

"m. .miku?" kataku perlahan

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam ruangan, perlahan lahan aku berjalan menghampiri pintu tersebut.

"miku?" kataku sambil membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan.

"hiks. . ah? Rei. . maaf aku tidak mendengarmu. ." kata miku sambil cepat cepat mengusap wajahnya.

Miku mengenakan pakaian piyama berwarna pink kecil dan terduduk di atas kasur kecilnya sambil bersandar pada tembok.

"ada apa miku?" tanyaku sambil duduk di kasur miku.

miku segera menggeser tubuhnya dan duduk di pinggir bersamaku.

"aku. . hanya mengalami mimpi yang buruk. . rei. ." kata miku sambil mengusap air matanya.

"mimpi yang seperti apa? Kamu bisa ceritakan padaku. . aku rekan sekaligus kawanmu disini. ." kataku berusaha membuatnya nyaman.

"terima kasih rei. . " kata miku sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum

Aku mengusap kepala miku sambil tersenyum, memang biarpun umur miku sidah tidak bisa dikatakan muda, tapi tetap saja dia wanita yang sangat berperasaan dan lembut.

"aku mendengar tadi kamu berkata mafuyu, siapa mafuyu miku?" tanyaku

"mafuyu itu kakak laki lakiku rei. . sudah lama dia menghilang. . banyak orang yang bilang dia sudah meninggal, namun aku tau. . dia ada di suatu tempat,di luar sana. ."kata miku

"kenapa tidak membiarkan polisi mencarinya?" kataku

"tidak, polisi tidak akan pernah percaya akan ceritaku. . mereka menganggap mafuyu sudah meninggal dan ceritaku hanya khayalanku saja."

"ceritakan padaku, kenapa dan bagaimana mafuyu bisa pergi meninggalkanmu?"

Miku mulai bercerita panjang lebar tentang mafuyu. Ketika Miku masih berumur 18 tahun, mafuyu mengajaknya ke sebuah tempat seperti rumah tua yang konon dahulu kala semua orang yang tinggal disana meninggal akibat kebakaran hebat. Mafuyu ingin sekali menuliskan cerita tentang rumah itu, maka ia mengajak adiknya, miku untuk mencari inspirasi darirumah itu sendiri.

"kak? Bukannya tempat ini tidak boleh dikunjungi orang lain, tadi kan ada pemberitahuannya. ." kata miku

"tidak apa apa miku, kita hanya masuk sebentar saja, lalu kita bisa pulang." Kata mafuyu sambil mengusap kepala miku

mereka berdua mencoba masuk rumah itu melewati sebuah lubang kecil yang terdapat pada dinding rumah itu.

"kamu tahu? Semenjak semua orang yang tinggal disini meninggal, semua orang yang bekerja untuk membersihkan rumah ini selalu mengalami kejadian kejadian aneh, bahkan beberapa sampai berhenti bekerja, oleh karena itu rumah ini masih berdiri sampai sekarang." Kata mafuyu dengan semangat menceritakannya.

"iya? Lalu kenapa kita kemari?" kata miku

"bodoh. . untuk mencari misteri rumah ini, mengapa bisa terjadi hal seperti itu.." kata mafuyu

Mereka berdua masuk ke rumah itu, mencari beberapa petunjuk seperti foto, beberapa tulisan yang tidak habis terbakar, album, bahkan sampai perabotan yang masih utuh tidak terbakar habis.

"himuro. . ." kata miku sambil mengeja tulisan yang ada di sebuah foto.

"iya, rumah ini dahulu ditinggali oleh satu keluarga besar ternama yang sering disebut keluarga himuro. Konon pada saat mereka semua masih hidup,. ."

"ya ya. . cepat selesaikan urusanmu disini, lalu kita pergi" kata miku memotong pembicaraan mafuyu.

Aku memperhatikan setiap detail dari cerita miku tersebut.

"aku menemukan sebuah buku di rumah itu, buku itu berjudul _Rope Shrine Maiden Ritual._" Kata miku kepadaku.

"lalu?"

"buku itu mengisahkan tentang sebuah ritual kuno yang mengatakan bahwa pintu neraka telah terbuka, dan apabila kita ingin menutupnya, harus ada pengorbanan yaitu seorang pendeta wanita dengan cara berbagai macam menggunakan tali yang sangat banyak. Aku sendiri juga tidak terlalu mengerti" kata miku memperjelas ceritanya

"hmm. ."

"saat aku sedang asik membaca buku itu, tiba tiba mafuyu. ."

"mafuyu?" tanyaku

"mafuyu berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu di ujung ruangan tersebut. Aku mencoba terus memanggilnya, namun dia tidak menjawab, menoleh pun tidak. Aku berusaha untuk menyadarkan dia, tapi . . tatapannya saat itu, kosong dan sama skali tidak melirikku. ." kata miku sambil kembali terisak

"miku. ." kataku sambil merangkul kepala miku.

"aku terus memanggil namanya, aku memeluknya dari belakang, aku menarik tangannya. . percuma. ." kata miku sambil mengusap air matanya

"tenangkan dirimu miku. . ." kataku

Miku terus bercerita bahwa mafuyu dapat melihat sebuah bayangan sesosok wanita berambut panjang dengan kimono putih yang di tangan dan kakinya terdapat potongan tali. Mafuyu akhirnya sampai di ujung sebuah lorong yang buntu.

"mafuyu! Stop!" teriak miku

Tiba tiba sebuah gempa yang besar muncul. .

"argh!" jerit miku sambil terjatuh ke lantai.

"mi. . ku. ."

"mafuyu! Kita harus pergi. ." teriak miku sambil mencoba meraih tangan mafuyu

"aku. . tidak bisa. ." kata mafuyu dengan suara yang berat

Sosok seorang wanita muncul dari belakang mafuyu. Wanita itu mengikatkan tali yang ada di tangannya ke leher mafuyu. Wanita itu mengangkat mafuyu dan melayang di udara.

"mafuyu!tidak!lepaskan dia!" teriak miku

"mi. .ku. . cepat. . pergi. ." kata mafuyu sambil menahan tekanan dari tali itu.

Miku menunduk sambil menangis lagi. Aku terus saja mengusap kepalanya sambil berusaha menenangkannya.

"akhirnya aku meninggalkan mafuyu disana, bersamaan dengan robohnya rumah tua itu karena gempa yang terjadi. . hiks" kata miku sambil menangis

"lalu. .bagaimana dengan mafuyu?" kataku

"polisi tidak dapat dan tidak pernah menemukan mafuyu, maupun jasadnya, mereka hanya memastikan bahwa mafuyu telah tiada. Tapi. .. aku yakin. . aku sangat yakin mafuyu masih ada disana. ." Kata miku

"sudah. . sudah. . sekarang tenangkan dirimu miku. .aku yakin ia akan kembali, percaya padaku. ." kataku sambil menepuk kepala miku

"terima kasih rei, aku sudah merasa enakan sekarang. ." kata miku sambil tersenyum

"sama sama miku, apabila kamu ingin bercerita lagi. . kamu tau harus mencari aku kemana.."

"kemana?" Tanya miku

"eh? Kamarku!" kataku

Kami berdua tertawa kecil.

Aku berjalan kembali ke kamarku. Segera aku merebahkan badanku di atas kasur sambil berusaha mencari posisi yang enak untuk tidur.

"miku. . . mafuyu. . aku tidak pernah menyangka ternyata miku juga sama sepertiku. . .kehilangan salah seorang yang special.." pikirku

*cring**cring*

"tidak lagi. . ." kataku sambil mengusap mataku

Aku memperhatikan sekitarku, nampaknya aku berada di lobi di rumah tua itu, namun kali ini agak sedikit berbeda. Langit langit ruangan ini penuh lubang dan salju berjatuhan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dan juga, aku tidak dapat melihat lentera milik reika dimana mana.

"di.. dimana ini?" pikirku

Aku berjalan di sekitarku, salju disini terasa dingin,berbeda dengan salju di rumah tua mencoba membuka pintu yang berada di sebelah kananku, berharap ada tempat yang lebih hangat. Aku memasuki ruangan itu sambil menggesekkan tanganku pada bahuku karena kedinginan.

Pandanganku tidak dapat luput dari sebuah frame yang pecah di depanku. Aku menunduk dan mengangkat frame foto tersebut.

"hi. . muro. ." kataku mengeja tulisan di foto itu.

"himuro. . inikah tempat. . yang miku ceritakan itu?" kataku

*cring**cring*

Seorang pria yang mengenakan baju berwarna putih dengan celana panjang dan rambut yang aga berantakan berjalan tepat di ujung ruangan tersebut.

"Hey! Kamu yang disana. . ." kataku mencoba merebut perhatiannya

Pria itu sama skali tidak menghiraukan aku, ia terus tetap berjalan tanpa menengok kiri maupun kanan, pada akhirnya ia masuk ke pintu yang berada di seberang ruangan itu.

"apakah. . itu. . mafuyu?" pikirku

Aku berlari menuju ruangan tempat mafuyu pergi tadi. Sesaat sbelum aku membuka pintu itu.

*BRAK*

Pintu itu terbuka dan menabrakku hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"aduuh. . ." kataku sambil memegang kepalaku.

"re. . rei?"

Aku mengenali suara itu. .

"uhh.. miku?" kataku sambil berusaha untuk bangun

"Rei? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanya miku.

"aku tidak tahu. .apa yang kamu lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" tanyaku sambil merapikan pakaianku.

"AAARGHHHH!"

Kami berdua dikagetkan dengan suara teriakan seorang pria.

"ma. . mafuyu? Mafuyu!"jerit miku sambil berlari menuju sumber teriakan itu.

"he. .hey! Miku! Tunggu!" aku segera berlari menyusul miku.

Kami berdua terus berlari melewati ruangan demi ruangan, suara teriakan it uterus terdengar sepanjang lorong rumah itu.

Kami akhirnya tiba di sebuah ruangan berbentuk lingkaran, dengan sebuah meja batu di tengahnya.

"ru. . ruangan apa ini?" Tanya miku

Aku tak bisa memalingkan pandanganku dari apa yang ada di atas meja batu tersebut. Suatu benda yang tertutup kain putih dengan bercakbercak kemerahan di sekitarnya.

"miku. . itu . .apa?" tanyaku

Secara perlahan, miku mendekati benda itu. Dari benda yang tertutup kain tersebut menjulur 4 buah tali yang diikatkan pada tiang tiang di pinggir meja batu tersebut, dan semuanya memiliki bercak kemerahan.

"jangan jangan. . ." kata miku sambil meraih ujung kain penutup tersebut.

*sreek*

Selama beberapa detik kami terdiam. . .

"AAAAAAAA!" jerit miku sambil memejamkan matanya dan menutup telinganya.

Itu adalah mafuyu. .dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya yang telah putus dari badannya.

Aku menutup mulutku sambil melotot memandangi tubuh mafuyu yang sudah tidak bergerak lagi.

"Kkaaaaaaa!" teriak miku sambil berusaha naik ke atas meja batu tersebut.

Miku langsung menangis sambil memeluk bagian tubuh dari mafuyu tersebut.

"TIdaaak!tidak seperti ini! Tidaaaak!"teriak miku sambil menangis hebat.

aku masih tetap tertahan di tempat sambil memandangi miku dan mafuyu. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, keringat mulai bercucuran dari wajah hingga leherku.

"kka! Banguuun!kka. .. tidak seperti ini kka. ." kata miku sambil memeluk tubuh kkanya.

"mi. . .ku. ."

"ma. .fuyu? kka?" kata miku sambil menatap kkanya.

"ke. .napa? kenapa harus. .seperti ini?"

"kka. . bertahanlah!" kata miku sambil berusaha melihat sekitar

Aku mengelus bahu miku sambil berjongkok d sebelahnya. Aku melihat mafuyu menatapku dengan tatapannya yang lemas.

"Rei! Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Cepat! Sebelm . ."

"ini semua. . salahmu. ." kata mafuyu

Aku kembali menatap mafuyu, namun kali ini ada yang berbeda dari tatapannya.

"seharusnya. . kamu. . yang. . dikorbankan. ." kata mafuyu sambil menatap miku

"kka? Kamu kenapa?" Tanya miku dengan paniknya

"kamu. . .kamu. . .kamu!"

Tiba tiba tubuh mafuyu mulai melayang di udara.

"aaaargh! Miku hati hati!" kataku sambil menarik bahu miku menjauh dari kkanya.

"mafuyu! Tidaaaaaaak. . . ." jerit miku

Bagian tubuh mafuyu mulai berterbangan di udara, beserta bagian tangan dan kakinya. Mafuyu kembali menatap kami berdua. .

"Karena kalian, aku matiii!" teriak mafuyu sambil melayang kea rah kami dengan kecepatan tinggi.

aku mencoba mendorong miku untuk melindunginya.

*brak*

"aaargh!" teriakku sambil menahan badan mafuyu yang menabrak tubuhku di bagian perut.

"Siapa kamu?! Jangan mengganggu. .dendamku hanya untuk miku!" katanya sambil mendorongku

Aku terjatuh berguling guling dari meja batu tersebut, penglihatanku terlihat samar, kepalaku serasa berputar setelah aku terjatuh dan menabrak lantai yang sekeras batu tersebut.

Mafuyu dengan cepat terbang kea rah miku. .

Miku yang tak berdaya itu hanya diam saja disana sambil menangis.

Bagian tangan mafuyu menangkap kedua tangan miku, begitu pula tali di bagian kaki mafuyu menangkap kedua kaki miku. Mafuyu mulai merenggangkan tangan dan kaki miku.

"Mafuyu! Tidaaak. . ." jerit miku. .

"haaahahahahhaa. . Mafuyu tidak . .disini. ." kata mafuyu

Tiba tiba wajah mafuyu tampak seperti meleleh, begitu pula kulit di tangan dan kakinya.

Wujud mafuyu berubah. . menjadi seorang wanita berambut panjang, berkimono putih, dengan banyak bekas darah di baju dan bagian tubuhnya yang terpisah.

"semua itu. .salahmu! tidak seharusnya aku. . mati. ." kata wanita itu

(rei grabbed miku)

(rei wakes up)

(rei got tattoos attack)

(rei finds miku crying on couch)


	9. Chapter 9

The call of tattoos part 9

-Please. .let . .me. .go. .-

"miku. . ."

Kataku sambil memberikan secangkir teh. Miku terduduk di sofa dengan tubuh yang terbalut selimut.

Karena miku tidak merespon,aku meletakkan cangkir itu di atas meja di depan kami.

"R. .rei?" kata miku perlahan

"ah? Iya miku?" kataku sambil menatap miku

"apakah. . ini semua. . salahku?" kata miku

". . . tidak miku. . tidak. ." kataku

Miku menundukkan kepalanya sambil mulai menangis lagi.

"mafuyu. . .hiks. " kata miku sambil mengusap wajahnya

Di saat yang bersamaan aku memperhatikan lengan miku, terdapat seperti luka memar yang sangat besar.

"miku! Sebentar. . tanganmu kenapa?" kataku sambil menangkap tangan miku.

Aku memandangi bekas luka di lengan miku tersebut, luka tersebut semakin berwarna gelap dan gelap.

"ini. . . mafuyu. ." kata miku sambil memandangi lengannya

"miku!kita harus segera ke rumah sakit sekarang!" kataku

aku meraih selimut miku dan menariknya dari tubuh miku. Aku terkejut, luka memar itu kembali muncul pada lengan satunya dan kedua betis kakinya.

Aku kembali teringat saat terperangkap dalam mimpi bersama miku, saat miku diangkat mafuyu.

"Re. .Rei?" kata miku

"miku. . kita harus segera ke rumah sakit. ."

"ini… akibat. .kesalahanku . ." kata miku

"Miku! Ini tidak ada hubungannya, kamu hanya sakit!" ketaku sambil meraih tangan miku

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku membawa miku menuju rumah sakit. Dokter di rumah sakit menjelaskan bahwa miku harus dirawat disana, karena penyakitnya yang masih belum dapat dipastikan.

Aku duduk di ruang tunggu tepat di luar ruang pemeriksaan. Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil mengusap keningku.

"rumah itu. . mimpi itu. . kenapa miku juga bisa masuk?" pikirku sesaat.

Tiba2 pintu ruanganitu terbuka, aku mengangkat kepalaku sambil memandanginya. Seorang perawat keluar menghampiriku.

"Rei kurosawa kah?" Tanya perawat tersebut.

"i. .iya?" jawabku

"Nona Miku Hinasaki menitipkan ini untukmu, katanya ia lupa memberikannya padamu. ." kata perawat itu sambil memberikan aku sebuha amplop surat.

"terima kasih" kataku sambil menerima surat itu

Perawat itu hanya tersenyum dan kembali masuk ke ruangan pemeriksaan.

"surat? Dari Kei?" pikirku sambil membuka amplop itu perlahan.

Kei sudah pernah kuceritakan sebelumnya, ia adalah rekan kerja Yuu, seorang penulis novel misteri dan sangat gila akan hal yang berbau mistis. Begitu pula dengan mafuyu dan Yuu. Dan sedihnya, Kei tidak pernah mencantumkan alamatnya, serta ia juga tidak mengetahui, bahwa Yuu, sahabatnya telah tiada.

"Yuu. . kau tahu, aku menemukan sepotong berita tentang seorang wanita yang meninggal akibat terjebak di lemari rumahnya setelah berbagai macam kejadian menimpanya. Orang sekitar berkata wanita yang bernama kiriko asanuma 19 tahun itu selalu menjerit pada malam hari, selalu mengeluhkan tentang rumah tua, mimpi, hantu semenjak kekasihnya meninggal, aneh bukan? Lalu berita mengatakan wanita itu ditemukan tewas di dalam sebuah lemari yang sangat kecil. Kata para saksi semata, wanita itu memang sempat berteriak minta tolong, namun warga yang sudah terbiasa mendengar jeritannya tersebut tidak melakukan apa apa. Akhirnya polisi setempat menemukan jasad kiriko beberapa hari kemudian beserta rumahnya yang habis dirampok penjahat tersebut. Tertarik untuk mengikuti kasus ini? Balas suratku ini. . Kei Amakura"

Begitu isi surat dari Kei, ingin sekali aku membalas suratnya dan mengatakan bahwa Yuu sudah tiada, namun Kei tidak mencamtunkan alamat tempat tinggal maupun nomer telefon, Bodoh. . .

"kiriko. . asanuma. . mengeluhkan rumah tua? Mimpi? Setelah suaminya meninggal. ." pikirku

*cring**cring*

"hah? Tidak lagi. ."

Aku terbangun kembali di rumah tua itu, aku memandangi sekitarku, nampaknya aku berada di ruangan yang baru, yang belum pernah kukunjungi sebelumnya. Ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan boneka kecil yang ditempel ke tembok. . . menggunakan paku dari kayu.

"ruangan. . apa ini?" kataku.

"reika?"

Aku terdiam sambil mencoba membalikkan pandanganku. . aku melihat seorang anak kecil dengan rambut yang terikat dua dan membawa palu.

"rei. .ka?"katanya

"i. .iya?" kataku

"apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanya anak kecil itu

"hmm. . .mm. ." gumamku sambil memandangi anak itu

"pasti kamu sudah lupa lagi denganku, hihi. . aku amane, reika. ." katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"hehe. . maafkan aku. . amane. ." kataku perlahan

"lagipula apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Kamu tau sendiri nanti kalau master yashuu tau, beliau akan marah besar. ." kata amane

"boneka boneka ini. . untuk apa amane?" tanyaku penasaran

"boneka itu? Untuk latihan . . agar aku dapat melakukan tugasku untuk ritual dengan lancer." Kata amane

". . . ."

"reika? Sebaiknya kamu cepat pergi sebelum master yashuu mengetahui kamu keluar dari kandangmu.." kata amane sedikit panik.

"ah? Iya amane. . aku pergi dulu" kataku sambil memegang gagang pintu yangukurannya jauh lebih kecil dari tinggi badanku.

Amane hanya tersenyum saja sambil menuliskan sesuatu pada sebuah buku kecil miliknya.

Dibalik pintu tersebut terdapat sebuah lorong panjang dengan penerangan seadanya yang tetap tidak setinggi ukuran rang dewasa, sehingga aku harus agak membungkuk untuk melewatinya.

Aku melihat ada cahaya berwarna biru di kejauhan.

"itu. .lentera itu?" kataku

*kresek*

"hah? Siapa disana?" kataku sambil memperhatikan bagian belakangku.

"tolong. . . biarkan. . aku. . . pergi. ."

Sebuah suara dengan nada menyeramkan terdengar dari belakangku.

Tiba tiba sebuah bayangan hitam dengan cepat merayap dan menangkap kedua kakiku.

"aaargh! Apa ini?" jeritku

Dua buah tangan berwarna putih kepucatan menangkap dan menarik kedua kakiku hingga aku terjatuh.

"aaaaaa!" teriakku

Tangan itu kembali merayap kea rah pinggangku dan pundakku, sambil menunjukkan wujud asli di balik asap hitam itu.

Ternyata itu adalah wanita merayap yang muncul di mimpiku sebelumnya.

"mau apa kamu! Pergi!" teriakku sambil mencoba meronta dari genggamannya.

"biarkan. . aku. . be. .bebas!" teriak wanita itu

Dengan cepat aku mencoba melawan genggamannya dan menendang tubuh wanita itu menjauh dariku.

"aaargh!" jerit wanita itu sambil terjatuh ke lantai di lorong tersebut.

"haah. . haah. . siapa kamu? " kataku sambil berusaha mengatur nafasku.

"hraah!" teriak wanita itu sambil berbalik badan dan merangkak pergi.

"tunggu!hey!" teriakku, namun percuma tidak ada jawaban sedikitpun.

aku melihat sebuah benda terjatuh di saat aku melempar wanita itu, nampaknya seperti sebuah buku, yang didalamnya terdapat banyak coretan dan sobekan. Aku mendekati dan meraih buku tersebut.

"buku apa ini?" kataku sambil membuka buku itu perlahan.

Nampaknya buku itu seperti catatan harian, namun tidak bertuliskan tanggal maupun waktu.

"ki. .riko. . asanuma. ." kataku membaca nama pemilik yang tertulis di buku tersebut.

Aku menyadari bahwa wanita itu ialah kiriko asanuma, sama dengan yang diceritakan pada surat dari Kei .

"disini gelap, aku ketakutan, tolong seseorang tolong aku. ."

"aku dapat mendengar suara suara di luar lemari, nampaknya mereka sedang mencari sesuatu"

"Shino. .aku harap kamu ada disini. ."

"meskipun di dalam sini, aku masih dapat memimpikan rumahitu, Shino, dan Wanita bertato itu"

"aku lapar. . gelap. .kini semuanya sunyi"

"tolong aku shino. . aku berteriak sepanjang hari namun tidak ada yang menjawab"

"aku menghitung stiap detik jam, setiap berapa kali jamku berbunyi"

"sudah hamper 96x aku mendengar suara jam dindingku. . aku semakin lemas"

"tolong. . . biarkan aku. . pergi. ."

Begitulah isi tulisan tulisan di buku tersebut, sisanya hanyalah coretan dan sobekan kertas yang tidak bisa dibaca.

"shino? Suami kiriko?" pikirku

*krreeeeeek*

Sepasang tangan tba tiba merayap dari balik punggungku sampai ke leherku, dan mulai mencekiknya dengan kuat.

"AAaaaargh!" jeritku sampai terjatuh kedepan

Kiriko sudah ada di punggungku sambil terus mencekikku dari belakang.

"uhuk . . tidak. . kiriko. .uhuk" kataku sambil mencoba menahan cekikan kiriko.

Kiriko menatapku, wajahnya mulau berwarna kepucatan serta keluar darah dari hidung dan mulutnya.

"lepaskan. . . biarkan aku pergi!" teriak kiriko sambil mengangkat dan menjatuhkan kepalaku kembali ke lantai.

*brak**brak*

Kepalaku terus menerus di pukul ke lantai oleh kiriko.

"aargh. . kiriko. .ampun. . dengarkan aku. ." kataku perlahan sambil menahan sakit

"DIAAAAM! Kamu. . sama saja. . seperti orang lain. . tidak ada yang menolongku!" teriak kiriko

"uhuk!tidak. . kiriko. . dengarkan aku tolong!" teriakku sambil memegang tangan kiriko di leherku

Percuma, tenaga kiriko sangatlah kuat, aku tidak dapat menahan dan melepaskan tangannya dari leherku, aku hanya bisa terbatuk batuk sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan kiriko. Pandanganku mulai kabur, nafasku mulai tidak teratur. . aku semakin melemas.

"inikah akhir . . bagiku?" pikirku

Tanganku mulai tidak dapat melawan genggaman kiriko, semakin lama semakin terjatuh dari tangannya. .

"uhuk. . uhuk. ."

*brak*

"aaaaaaaaaaagh!" teriakkiriko sambil melepaskan genggamannya.

Aku membuka lebar mataku, memastikan apa yang terjadi. . aku mengatur jalan nafasku, mencoba meraih kembali kesadaranku. Aku melihat kiriko terguling guling sambil berteriak.

"reika. .cepat raih tanganku!"

Suara itu terdengar entah berasal dari mana. Tiba tiba lenganku terangkat dan seluruh badanku terseret. Sedikit demi sedikit menjauh dari kiriko yang masih terlihat kesakitan itu.

"reika. . bertahanlah. ."

Aku menoleh ke atas, ternyata itu amane. .

"a. . mane. ." kataku perlahan.

Amane membawaku kembali ke ruangan penuh boneka itu. Aku berusaha untuk duduk sambil memegangi kepalaku yang masih terasa sakit.

"kepalamu kenapa?" Tanya amane. .

"tidak. .tidak apa apa amane. ." kataku.

"oh iya reika, lenteramu tertinggal saat kamu pergi tadi. " kata amane sambil memberikan aku lentera biru tersebut.

"ah? i. .iya amane. . terima kasih. ." kataku sambil meraih lentera itu

Baru sekejap aku bersentuhan dengan lentera itu. .

*cring**cring*

"hah?"

Aku tersadar kembali, pemandangan rumah tua itu berubah menjadi sebuah rumah yang sepertinya lebih modern namun segala isi rumah itu berhamburan dimana mana.

"Tidak! Jangan!"

Aku mendengar suara teriakan dari ruangan sebelah. Secara perlahan aku menempelkan diriku ke tembok dan mencoba melirik ke ruangan di sebelah melalui pintu geser yang berlubang.

Kiriko! Kiriko ada di ruangan sebelah tersebut dengan 2 orang pria yang menggunakan topeng. . kiriko sedang terduduk di atas meja sambil kedua pria bertopeng itu seperti menyergapnya.

"katakan dimana suamimu menyimpan surat penting itu?" kata pria itu

"aku tidak akan memberikannya kepada kalian! Aku sudah berjanji pada shino. ." kata kiriko

"nampaknya kamu memilih jalan yang kasar. .hahahaha" kata pria itu sambil tertawa

". . ." kiriko hanya memandangi pria itu sambil menangis

"pegangi dia! Kita harus mendapatkan surat itu cepat atau lambat atau bos akan marah. ."

Aku hanya bisa memandangi kejadian tersebut, tubuh kiriko mulai ditunggingkan di atas meja tersebut dan kedua tangannya dipegangi oleh pria bertopeng satunya. Lalu pria tersebut mulai membuka celananya secara perlahan.

"hahaha. . nampaknya kita akan pesta mala mini kawan. . sex gratis. ." kata pria itu kepada temannya

"shino. . . maafkan aku . ." kata kiriko perlahan sambil menahan tangis.

Tangan pria itu mulai mengangkat baju kiriko.

"hoohhohoho. . ayo kita lihat bagaimana indah tubuhmu nona. ." kata pria itu. .

"hah? Jangan. ." kataku

Aku tidak menyadari bahwa suaraku nampaknya terdengar oleh mereka berdua.

"hah? Siapa itu!? " kata pria itu sambil memakai celananya.

"aduh. . matilah aku. ." pikirku

Dengan cepat namun tetap tersembunyi, aku melarikan diriku ke lantai atas melalui tangga yang ada di dekat ruanganku.

"aaarh!" teriak kiriko sambil berlari menuju ruangan lain saat kedua pria itu sibuk mencariku.

Tanpa berpikirpanjang aku segera menyembunyikan diriku di dalam lemari pakaian. Sekitar beberapa menit aku terdiam di dalam ruangan itu. Mula mula aku mendengar suara gaduh dari luar lemari, dan sesekali aku mendengar seperti benda benda dibanting.

Setelah beberapa jam aku diam disana, suara itu mulai memudar dan akhirnya benar benar sepi dan gelap. Aku berpikir kedua pria itu sudah lelah mencari dan pergi.

Secara perlahan aku keluar dari lemari itu dan berjalan ke lantai bawah.

"tolong. . .seseorang. . tolong aku. ."

Aku mendengar suara rintihan dari arah sebuah lemari kecil di ruangan utama.

"ki . . riko?" tanyaku perlahan

"ah?siapa disana? Tolong aku! Aku terkunci disini sempit sekali. ." kata kiriko

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku segera membuka kunci pintu lemari kecil tersebut. Kiriko merangkak keluar sambil terbatuk batuk dan berkeringat.

"kiriko?" tanyaku

"haah. .haah. . uhuk. .kmu. . siapa?" tanyanya perlahan

"aku rei. .tenang saja. .sekarang sudah aman. ."

Tiba tiba kiriko memelukku sambil menangis. Posisi tangannya persis seperti tadi ia mencekikku, namun kali ini benar benar berbeda. Kiriko terus menangis dan tak kunjung berhenti mengucapkan terima kasih padaku.

"terima kasih. . rei. ." kata kiriko sambil menatapku.

Tiba tiba tubuh kiriko mulai bercahaya dan seperti melayang.

"ki. .riko?" tanyaku sambil memandang heran

"terima. . kasih rei. ." katanya sesaat sebelum seluruh tubuhnya menghilang dan memunculkan cahaya yang sangat terang sampai sampai pandanganku menjadi gelap.

"rei? Rei!"

"ah? Hah?" kataku tersadar dari tidurku.

Aku memandangi sekitarku. . aku telah kembali di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Dengan miku berada di sebelahku.

"miku?" tanyaku

Miku mengenakan semacam perban pada kedua lengan dan kakinya.

"rei. . kamu kenapa?maaf menunggu lama. ." Tanya miku

Aku memandangi wajah miku yang tersenyum namun masih terlihat pucat itu.

"umm. . rei? Ada sesuatu di kepalamu. ." kata miku

"ah? Apa?" kataku sambil mencoba meraih bagian belakang kepalaku.

Darah. . . . . .

"rei! Kamu kenapa? Suster! Tolong. ." teriak miku panic

"ini. . . darah. . ." kataku

Dalam sekejap tubuhku menjadi lemas. . aku terjatuh dari kursi di ruang tunggu tersebut kemudian tak sadarkan diri. .

"rumah itu. . semua kejadian di rumah itu. . semakin lama. . semakin nyata. . ."

To be continued part 10

"Burst Into Reality"


End file.
